


PWP存档地（虫铁）

by rosebud616



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Peter, Unsafe Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud616/pseuds/rosebud616
Summary: Tony Stark遇到了一些麻烦，令人头疼的是，只有蜘蛛侠的老二才能解决。*睡眠X





	1. La Bella!Bella!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark遇到了一些麻烦，令人头疼的是，只有蜘蛛侠的老二才能解决。  
>    
>    
> *睡眠X

\-------------------  
   
   
“彼得.帕克，我需要你和我走一趟。”金色的火花在空气里炸开，穿着奇怪衣服的瘦高男人从魔法圈里缓步而出，他的脸色冷凝，“我们需要你的帮助，听着，毫不夸张地说托尼真的岌岌可危了。 ”  
   
“嗨，你是哪位？……医生，抱歉我只是开个玩笑。”青年翘起嘴角取出耳机，接着把图书馆桌面上的课本一股脑塞进书包里。幸好他挑了一个隐蔽位置，书架应该可以遮住突然出现的光圈，他得说虽然魔法非常酷，但…高等物化第七版从包里滑落地面，发出砰的一声砸在心口。大学新生彼得.帕克把目光移动到鬓角白发的奇异博士：“我好像听错了，你刚刚说的是……”  
   
“斯塔克先生？”  
“托尼。”  
   
奇异博士的手指捏成奇怪手势，他似乎有点难以启齿。彼得没有理会医生浅色瞳孔里的莫名神色。年轻人简单又直白，在知道崇敬的超英似乎陷入麻烦后，没有任何犹豫，跟着医生跨过金色的光圈。  
   
出乎意料的是光圈对面不是弹火纷飞的战场抑或冰冷苍白的病房。两个人穿行在圣殿长长的走廊，光透过彩色玻璃搅动沉寂的飞尘。“斯塔克先生究竟出了什么事？”蜘蛛侠脚下不停，焦虑染上他飞起的那段眉毛。  
   
在他前方，步履匆匆的奇异博士似乎在逃，年轻人的声音让他的背一僵。彼得的心跳加速，向来冷静从容的奇异博士甚少有这样古怪的表现，一时间各种不详的猜测充满头脑。在彼得忍不住要伸手扯住对方时，奇异博士猛地停下脚步，他转身的幅度太大，以至于额前的头发都扬起来。蜘蛛侠不由屏住了呼吸。  
   
“我接下来说的的话会极端荒诞”，法师下定了决心，他严肃面孔令人的精神紧绷，“以圣殿守护者及至尊法师之名起誓，我接下来所言完全属实。”  
   
“首先”，奇异博士深深吸了一口气，“你相信睡美人吗？”  
   
话题跳跃过大，彼得看见奇异眼睛里表情一滞的自己像个白痴。  
   
任何艰难话题一旦开了一个头，接下来就好说多了，话语河流从医生嘴里奔流：“斯塔克真的是活该！我早就说过图书馆是禁区，我不该把他和王放在一起！那个自大狂完全没有什么自觉，他总是说魔法是另一种体系的科学。哈，科学！他以为那些魔法书只是科研论文吗？他甚至连亚尼克斯语和洛巴斯特象形文字都不认识，就算这样他他他”，奇异博士气到结巴，“他居然敢动那堆上锁魔法书的主意！还好巧不巧挑了一本诅咒之书！”平日冷静优雅的法师连眼角眉梢都溢满了嘲讽之情。  
   
彼得插不上话，但他从医生的暴风骤雨般的抱怨里感到一丝埋藏的尴尬，大概从对方不敢瞧自己游移的视线里得出。诅咒？不知怎么睡美人这个词总是在思维殿堂打转，彼得背后竖起了汗毛。  
   
“总之他打开了不该被打开的书，里面附带非常强大的力量，睡美人的诅咒。“奇异博士干巴巴地微笑。  
   
彼得.帕克脑子嗡了一下，收到强烈冲击的理智断裂。奇异博士欣赏了会青年的表情，清清嗓子：“被纺锤扎破手指的公主陷入沉睡，整个国家也随之入夜，玫瑰藤曼包裹城堡，等待百年之后王子的到来。”  
   
他们说着话，脚下不知何时踩上绿色枝蔓，叶子发出沙沙的声响。蜘蛛侠抬起头，发现面前的房门上缠满了深绿枝条，暗红玫瑰吐露香气，细小尖刺乔装无害。不太好的感觉扑面而来，彼得的嗓子干哑，他张了张嘴，发觉自己并不知道该说什么。  
   
“别担心，不用等一百年，也没有什么真爱之吻，毕竟世界上没有长着胡子的公主。那只是某人改编的童话故事，或者说……未成年版。根据书本记载，大概是一位疯狂法师试图延长生命，用咒语锁住自身生命力，但他成功的那一刻，与世界的联系也被切断，陷入无尽沉眠。唯一的解决之法，是用新的纯净生命力去冲破枷锁。”  
   
彼得茫然地看了一眼正侃侃而谈的法师，他谨慎地开口：“我不知道，我似乎帮不上什么忙，那个纯净生命力究竟是什么？该去哪儿找？斯塔克先生暂时没有事对吗？”有现成的应对方案让他稍稍安心。  
   
“生命力的转移最伟大也最邪恶，与它相关的魔法早就被抹杀在时间长河之中。但魔法是世界的语言，自然的规律，每时每刻生命力的传递无处不在。母亲与孩子，情侣亲吻，进食……”

奇异博士用一种非常认真的眼光，看向少年英雄：“生命力是非常重要的东西，我不该对你强求，但你是最合适的人选。你拥有托尼的信任，而且还有纯净的生命力。只有你可以救他。”  
   
法师将手放在年轻人肩膀上，蜘蛛侠年轻脸上的笑容明亮：“我还以为是什么，我的身体总是精力过剩，斯塔克先生要多少都行。”他发现鬓角白发的男人嘴角抽动了一下，热情又善良的男孩没有在意：“我该怎么把自己的生命力给他？”  
   
“短时间大量的生命力才可以冲破枷锁。其实我开始考虑过你挤出足量的精液通过口腔来摄入，但是首先他在昏迷，而且胃部会吸收消化部分。这么看肠道吸收的效率更高。”彼得一时间以为法师说的不是英语。  
   
“你应该还是处子？要不然就不是‘纯净’了。你只要和托尼性交，然后内射。没问题吧？”  
   
“是，没……”彼得.帕克的声音停住，接着一连串不不不不混着尖叫像脱轨列车划破空气。  
   
年轻的蜘蛛侠后退了几步，本应在他身后的房门空无一物。彼得的心脏失重坠落，玫瑰丛一口吞入青年。  
   
彼得被浓烈的玫瑰气味熏到大脑晕眩，等视野逐渐清晰，发现自己正身处一间装饰特别的房间。太阳还未落山，厚重窗帘中间没有拉严实，光束正巧落在浅粉色床铺之上。不用多说，床上正是钢铁侠托尼.斯塔克。他穿着三件式西装，红色领带都好端端的系在脖子上，像是礼物上漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
   
彼得.帕克沉默地看了一眼熟睡毫无防备的超级英雄，一扭头，疯狂地敲击背后橡木色华贵纹路大门：“放我出去，我不会做那种事！斯塔克先生知道会杀了我的！”年轻人巨大的力道下，房门纹丝不动，他有些绝望，接着听见门外模模糊糊的响声。  
   
彼得暂时安静下来，伴随自己轰隆作响的心跳，他竖起耳朵。法师穿过墙壁，有些低沉变调的声音清晰起来：“……没事吧，托尼不会舍得怪你的。”

他是不会责怪自己，他清醒了会一炮轰过来，然后蜘蛛侠就会变成只死蜘蛛。年轻人没发现自己意外地对和斯塔克先生进行亲密接触有任何的抵触心理。  
   
彼得认为奇异博士才是罪魁祸首，是他乱放魔法书而没有挂上警告牌。自己被欺骗了，他的脸颊都气得鼓起来，但奇异博士的话像软绵绵的针戳破他的怒火。  
   
“我翻遍了所有的藏书，这是唯一的方法。如果你希望他能醒过来，请相信我。”奇异博士没有说谎，他的声音在告诉彼得。青年的脸色发白，语言软绵绵地卡在嗓子里。年轻人失去对时间的感知，时间像玻璃还是金属在房间里滚动，奇异博士没有再说话。

彼得可以听见自己急促的呼吸声，以及斯塔克先生平缓的、稳定又纤弱的心跳声，似乎下一秒就会停止。  
   
“我不知道该怎么做。”年轻人垂下眼睛，下一秒就听到墙外法师让他打开包。彼得这才意识到他的书包还挂在身上。书包里除了他的课本还夹了一本成人杂志和润滑剂。法师的小花招，彼得什么也没说，径直走向床铺，然后意识到自己发抖的双腿。  
   
一直到他站到床边，说实话，年轻人还是不知道该怎么办才好。日光给斯塔克先生的睫毛投下一片阴影，他似乎睡得并不安稳，睫毛像颤动蝴蝶。鼻子和浅色嘴唇轮廓堪称完美。年轻人犹豫了一下，脱下外套叠好，接着把书包和那本杂志都放在床边。看着别人的身体勃起再插入那位英雄似乎不太尊重。  
   
彼得的膝盖压进柔软的床垫，脑子晕乎乎地灌满温水。他本能地用手搭上睡熟男人的腰部，没用什么力气，托尼.斯塔克就被翻了个身，甚至连句咕哝也没有，彼得忐忑的情绪平复。目光从他毛茸茸的后脑勺一路下滑，流过肩胛骨，腰窝最后被男人翘起的屁股烫了一下。  
   
刚刚还照在托尼脸上为他镀上层光晕的光线现在打在男人黑色西裤包裹的屁股上面。下陷腰窝后面弧度突起，丰满又圆滚滚的屁股让年轻人的手心发痒。

非常难以想象，他少年时代就仰慕的英雄有这样的漂亮屁股。彼得说不上自己是什么时候发现，为了避免尴尬，他一贯的做法是把注意力集中到斯塔克先生棕色眼睛上，但时不时，比如说每当他新研制MK50从胸口蔓延全身，彼得的眼光就会长久落在对方身体的各个部位。  
   
少年英雄因为自己下流的想法羞愧了几秒，接着下定决心速战速决，他不准备去动斯塔克先生整齐的衣服，只希望尽量减少接触，最好情况是插入就内射，快速完结一切。无论如何第一步显然是解开斯塔克先生的裤子。他开始后悔自己过早把斯塔克先生翻身，皮带扣正压在男人身下。

年轻人分开膝盖，跪在男人腰部两侧，他裤子里老二正下方就是托尼.斯塔克的屁股。眼睛不敢再看，俯身把手伸入床铺和腰腹之间摸索冰冷金属扣，灵活的手指却变得迟钝，腰腹处的肌肉和柔软床垫夹住麻痹思维，彼得实在流连过久，直到斯塔克鼻腔里冒出迷迷糊糊声音，接着抬高屁股撞上男孩的硬邦邦的老二。  
   
金属扣瞬间被蜘蛛侠的巨力扯坏，彼得的手隔着衣服不自觉把对方的身体更紧地压入怀里，弹力十足的臀肉起伏摩擦着青年的弱点，蜘蛛侠倒抽了一口冷气。斯...塔克先生，牙齿战栗，青年想起这位在燃烧烈焰里仍然抬高下巴的英雄，正无意识地被压在男人身下，用色情的屁股替自己，对就是自己彼得.帕克服务，湿漉漉的东西在不断渗出。斯塔克先生的裤子一定已经被他弄脏了，彼得有点想哭。  
   
“帕克，什么声音？”蹲在门口的奇异博士听见金属弹射在墙上的声音紧张询问。  
   
彼得能怎么办，他把声音压低：“没什么，一切顺利。”男孩把手臂松开，让男人回落在软绵床垫上。日光下斯塔克湿了一块的裤子极其显眼，年轻人的脸变得通红，没有过多犹豫，他拉住裤腰，把西裤连带内裤一起褪到大腿。这过程里，手掌不可避免地接触对方光裸的皮肤。在托尼.斯塔克形状完美，挺翘肉乎乎的可爱屁股被日光舔吻之前，就已经被青年的手指里里外外揉过一遍了。  
   
这完全不是自己的错，手掌被皮肤吸住，一开始彼得还会注意控制力度，但斯塔克先生小小的可爱喘息在鼓励他，没一会白皙的屁股就被弄成玫瑰的浅粉色，在手掌里变换形状，彼得认为斯塔克臀肉从指缝里露出的样子他能看上一辈子。  
   
目前进展顺利，粉色屁股彻底暴露在眼前，完美绝伦。期间斯塔克先生一直非常配合，会因为彼得的动作发出蜘蛛侠从没想过的美妙喘息和鼻音。在某个瞬间，蜘蛛侠非常阴暗地揣测斯塔克的屁股是不是早就吃遍了各种尺寸的阴茎。万幸的是，当青年掰开臀肉，欣赏到导师从未暴露人前的浅粉色褶皱，发觉这个干净的小洞依然紧紧合拢，甚至没什么湿意时，他既有一丝开心，又有些失落。  
   
“别忘了润滑剂，帕克。”法师的声音阴魂不散，卷发青年吓了一跳，接着明白是法师在外隐晦地催促他。彼得有些焦躁，拧开盖子直接倒在导师的屁股上，冰冷粘稠的液体让屁股抖了一下，穴口收到刺激收缩得更小。经验不足的年轻人刚刚想开口询问法师，又咽了回去。  
   
成年不久的男孩想了想，用手指轻轻按住了褶皱，试探地揉了几下。微小的动作，却让斯塔克先生的身体像案板上的活鱼开始扭动，彼得暗喜，他清楚地明白没有解开魔法的托尼.斯塔克不会醒来，而他目前的行为完全出于一种高尚的自我牺牲。  
   
手指变得放肆，按压之中有时可以看见内部的一点湿润软肉，让年轻人的心跳加速。穴口开始松软，手指能浅浅塞入，可惜这样的程度还是不够。彼得.帕克知道接下来该怎么做，他低下头，双手抓住斯塔克的臀肉，更加用力地分开，然后把舌尖插入导师的身体。  
   
托尼.斯塔克猛地弹了一下，试图挣脱，但更强的力量牢牢锁住他的大腿。男人的双腿被扯开，只能任由年轻男孩的舌头肆无忌惮地闯入，抽插吮吸肠壁逐渐分泌的汁液。更大的呻吟从嘴里冒出，彼得几乎以为他的斯塔克先生已经醒来。不过托尼显然还受控于魔法，陷入在无边的黑甜梦境，并不知道自己的身体已经被宠爱的男孩猥亵和打开。  
   
彼得的舌头感受到小口里的肌肉抽动，它挤压着试图推出异物，但蜘蛛侠的坚韧出乎意料，舌尖深入到内部，不断舔弄肠壁让它们像水龙头分泌更多液体。等到男孩退出来，满意地看到褶皱变成了更深的红色。他亲爱的导师连耳朵尖都染上瑰丽颜色，从脖子一路延深到衣服包裹的地方。眼下这位备受尊敬的超级英雄上半身依旧衣着得体，可惜腰部以下大腿之上的粉白屁股裸露在外，还在贪婪吞吃着后辈的手指。

这副模样可比男人平时一本正经的教导可爱多了，青年空出只手，探入男人后脑的卷发，激起赤裸肌肤上微小颗粒。剩下的那只依旧辛苦开辟将容纳自己的地方。  
   
彼得从没想过自己在这方面居然颇有天赋，手指在潮湿肉穴搅动，又塞了一根进入，弯曲或撑开的时候会感受到斯塔克先生由内而外的动人颤动。到了最后彼得的手指抽出一点儿，托尼那诱人屁股还会追上来，自己摇动，用后辈的手指摩擦前列腺，爽到射出精液。  
   
彼得的阴茎早就和斯塔克一样黏糊糊了，浑沌头脑不知道原本的速战速决怎么会发展到这种地步。理智稍微回笼，年轻人抽出手指，红艳艳的漂亮小口一张一开流着水，他忍不住弹了弹托尼的屁股，把润滑液倒满手掌，沾染男孩体温的液体滑进小洞。彼得扶住自己的阴茎，从男人的腰窝磨到臀缝，狠狠插入了托尼贪婪饥渴的穴口。  
   
托尼.斯塔克发出了他清醒时绝对不会发出的那种尖叫声，彼得意识到这种程度绝对够门外的法师听见。他几乎把自己整个埋入导师体内，让他柔软紧致的穴道包容挤压。手臂勒住对方的胸腔，彼得现在顾不上男人的衣服，穿过外套隔着层薄薄的衬衣捏弄斯塔克的乳头，那果实早就如他所料挺立起来，它会是最漂亮的粉色，年轻人的嘴唇空虚。他咬住后颈，又咬上对方蜜糖一样的嘴唇。斯塔克先生非常好吃，但他尤爱身下火热的甬道。托尼.斯塔克可爱的屁股也咬住他，彼得知道他们绝对是天作的一对，完美的适合彼此。  
   
随后房间里的撞击声和托尼小穴里的水声几乎盖过床铺摇动的声音，彼得.帕克勉力控制自己不要把他沉眠的导师操死在床上，而斯塔克也用一声声呻吟提醒他自己可以被入得更深。重重叠叠穴肉的亲吻甜蜜又凶蛮，快要到达顶点的时候，跪在床上的蜘蛛侠捏住男人的腰，把他提起来让阴茎捅入从未到达的深度。  
   
如果说他真的只是沉眠，彼得在导师的耳边低声絮语。白色浊液填满使用过度的小穴，满溢出来，滴滴答答落到到床上。托尼的睫毛扇动了几下，年轻人几乎看见他快要睁开眼睛，美丽瞳孔里的熠熠火光。那人又合拢眼皮，只留下微不可闻的一个名字。彼得的心脏因此饱胀狂喜。  
   
他把疲软的性器留在斯塔克体内，堵住精液。彼得不知道法师还在不在门外，但他仍然提高了音量：“斯塔克先生没有醒。”  
   
蜘蛛侠顿了顿：“我想一次恐怕不太够。”

彼得发誓自己一定得喂饱斯塔克先生。  
   
   
 

 

   
   
END  
   
   
没人能忽略男孩声音里的愉悦，依据钢铁侠对这个孩子的过度宠爱，站在门外的奇异博士打了个寒颤，似乎预见到托尼.斯塔克屁股的悲惨未来。


	2. 羊入虎口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP肉文点梗第一弹

“不不不，斯塔克先生不可以！”

刺耳的尖叫划破平静，从那间卧室穿过走廊，到达前厅再跑过几间房间，最后刺破极其坚固厚实的隔音墙壁，散在空气里，成为了一句变了调的杂声。制造这一可怕声音的罪魁祸首正坐在柔软的床铺之上，T恤的领口被扯得松松垮垮，年轻人涨红了脸，眼睛里泪珠子都要漫出来。他的手指紧紧地捂住脖子，试图遮掩那一小块被吮咬的红色印记。彼得.帕克想自己遭受了莫大的委屈，身体不受控制地颤抖，连自己也不清楚这到底是出于愤怒还是羞愧。  
   
在床面前柔软的地毯上，一身酒气的托尼.斯塔克捂住自己的下半身，被愤怒青年一脚踹下床的斯塔克那脆弱的部位撞到床角，现在连站都站不起来。他抽着冷气，一跳一跳的下体痛到发麻，又因为这种别样的碰撞到莫名的刺激。  
   
太糟糕了，斯塔克压抑自己嗓子里断断续续的呻吟。混乱的大脑只是不断地回忆几十分钟前那幽雅的甜香，暗夜里静静开放不知名的花把香气散在空气里，让这股馥郁的气味钻入他的鼻腔溜进大脑，然后疯狂地搅动他的神智。斯塔克的性器勃起，绝望地发现光是回忆那股气味都能让他立刻高潮。  
   
该死的Omega间谍！十分钟前斯塔克还能保持冷静，穿过人群揪出他的小朋友，告诉彼得自己不小心摄入了催发情欲的外信息素，让同为Alpha的蜘蛛侠立刻带着自己到这间封闭的卧室。

开始斯塔克还以为那只是普通的货色，但现在一切的迹象都表明斯塔克摄入的绝对是纯度极高的催情剂。能让Alpha和Omega交合数个小时，接着让被填满Alpha精液的子宫立刻受孕，斯塔克甚至能想象自己的白浊溢出穴口，撒在Omega柔软的大腿和肚皮上，然后他会伸出舌尖舔咬他的肚脐。  
   
而事实上，这里没有Omega。空气里只有自己疯狂躁动的Alpha信息素，以及同为Alpha被激发与他对抗的彼得.帕克的信息素。那种类似未成年的热情又天真的气味在房间里和自己湿漉漉充满情欲的味道碰撞。  
   
催情素太过霸道，或者说本能太过汹涌。斯塔克从未对彼得产生过丝毫其他的想法，但现在就像宇宙再次爆炸，一切新的法制诞生。彼得那柔软的卷发，纤长手指以及那年轻的躯体如同世界上唯一的玫瑰，甚至那本应惹怒斯塔克的与自己信息素互相搏斗的Alpha信息素也美好到不可思议。托尼面无表情，但高涨的渴望让他的面孔以及脖颈处暴露的皮肤都现出蜜桃般的颜色。  
   
“我知道你喜欢我。”斯塔克尖刻地撕破男孩苦心掩藏多年的秘密，“现在过来，这是唯一我接受你的机会。”  
   
年轻人的眼睛不可思议地张大，接着又一脚踹开了托尼.斯塔克。彼得真正愤怒起来，斯塔克先生知道，他居然一直都知道！  
   
已经被情欲冲昏大脑的男人吐出更直白的话语：“你不是喜欢我，难道不想和我做吗？”斯塔克低低的声音透着困惑，听在彼得耳里却是嘲讽，他握紧了拳头。  
   
“这么不肯被我上吗……”托尼.斯塔克那天才的大脑现在只剩下热切的需求，如同孩童般简单直接的思维方式。彼得.帕克不是喜欢自己吗？托尼想，怪异的错乱的关系，他们之间遥远的差距和同为Alpha的阻碍，他怎么会喜欢自己呢？斯塔克的脑子现在处理不了那么复杂的问题。但彼得喜欢他是毋庸置疑的，甚至是那种比喜欢更深重的那种。那么理所当然，彼得肯定愿意和他进行身体上的结合。在那么多年里，彼得向来是懂事听话的，挥之即来招之即去，用那种狗崽子一样信任又渴望关怀的眼神看着自己。托尼感觉自己的头脑里塞满了草莓味棉花糖，他现在感觉自己也爱彼得了。  
   
彼得不该是一个Alpha，要不他们早在一起了。托尼晕乎乎地得出结论。他用一种恍惚的热情的眼神看向那个正低着头的年轻人，然后注意到一滴水珠落在层层叠叠的床铺之间。  
   
彼得在哭，托尼愣了一下，他一时没反应过来，迟钝的思维运转。多年的习惯又卷土重来，谁都知道钢铁侠托尼.斯塔克简直对那个小屁孩蜘蛛侠宠上天啦，现在居然有人惹哭了那个总是一脸微笑阳光灿烂的男孩子吗?托尼愤怒起来，接着后知后觉地意识到是自己伤害了那个孩子。托尼呆呆地看着彼得.帕克，努力猜测男孩伤心的原因。他甚至连信息素也盛满了悲伤，信息……托尼.斯塔克以为自己找到了原因。  
   
他一定是因为自己是个臭烘烘的Alpha而感到难过，托尼.斯塔克想。Alpha又怎么样，爱情无关性别，Alpha也可以被人上。做惯了导师的托尼.斯塔克决定亲自教彼得这节课，然后让男孩乖乖躺好与自己交合。  
   
他站起身，扯下自己半脱的西裤，内裤卡住他勃起的阴茎，斯塔克颤抖的手指试了几下都没脱下。他想了想，然后坐在了床边木制的桌子上，粗暴地把内裤扯到一边，冰冷桌面接触肉穴，触电一样麻痒传遍全身。那催情剂的纯度究竟多高？Alpha托尼.斯塔克从没有过情欲反应的穴内开始分泌液体，小口受到刺激一张一合。他毫不在意，这样的程度应该还不够。  
   
男人努力张开双腿，然后抬高用一只手固定住，另一只手的手指摸索自己从来没有被进入过的部位，他喊彼得的名字，用那种黏糊糊的声音。  
   
彼得抬起头：“够了！斯塔克先……”男孩的声音卡壳。不见天日白皙的大腿根部中间，托尼斯塔克粉色的肉穴正吸着自己的手指，手指浅浅地抽动，翻出里面的嫩肉，亮晶晶的液体把胯间弄得一塌糊涂，还流到了桌子上，而他那双向来自大又骄傲的棕色的眼睛正用那种煽情的眼光看向自己，彼得.帕克在那一刻清晰地听见自己理智绷断的声音。  
   
成功了吧？托尼看着向他走来的男孩，满意地注意到彼得的那块昂扬鼓起。男孩慢条斯理地褪下内裤，把翘起的阴茎放在男人不断蠕动的穴口，接着手指捏住那触感极佳丰满圆润的屁股。托尼感到不太对劲，但实在是太迟了，蜘蛛侠一鼓作气捅进了托尼的屁股。  
   
他甚至连一句惨叫也发不出来，连上面的嘴巴都被男孩的舌头封住。

肉棒劈开重重叠叠的软肉，把每一道褶皱撑平。彼得那完全不符合他可爱面孔的阴茎埋在托尼窄小的穴道里，连肚子都被顶出隐隐的形状。斯塔克感觉自己被从内部填满了，饱胀到快要到满溢出来。

发生了什么？混混沌沌的头脑还不太清楚，抱住自己大腿的手还可笑地挂在那里，实在是提不起力气，脚跟一下一下地敲在男孩后腰上，盖因彼得的囊袋正压在腿心上小幅度地磨蹭。

托尼的眼睛泛出水光，懵懂无知地看着压在自己身上的年轻人。太犯规了，看着平常一脸高高在上热衷教育自己的斯塔克先生露出这样可爱的表情，彼得快要压抑不住自己的蠢蠢欲动。

硬到发疼的器官被温柔地吮吸，彼得用自己的卷毛蹭那位先生的耳朵，不断低声地叫着斯塔克先生。似乎是听到自己的名字，托尼穴肉紧缩起来，男孩的阴茎又胀大了一圈，几乎快要撑破穴壁。

“抱…歉，斯塔克先生。”彼得的声音里还带着一丝哭腔，“我真的忍不住了。”

男孩的手向前一压，托尼的背撞在桌面上，还吃着东西的屁股翘得更高。就着这样的姿势，彼得抽插起来，托尼上半身的衣服还在身上，甚至称的上整齐，可他光溜溜的屁股色情地吞吐着，囊袋撞在腿根的啪啪声混着水声，在穴口快速出入的肉棒打出一层白沫。

托尼的嗓子里冒出呜咽声像是在哭，彼得插入又拔出，除了我谁也不能听到斯塔克先生发出这样的声音，他眼角泛红。

托尼.斯塔克逐渐清醒的时候，眼前朦朦胧胧，只听见粗重的呼吸声，接着发现连手指都使不上力气，腿心被贯穿挤压的感觉让他回过神。

钢铁侠以为自己在做梦，平常乖巧的那个孩子用粗长到可怕的器官插在自己身体里，自己都没认真看过的粉色穴口变得红肿，正吃力地吞吐着，透明粘液被带出又撞回去。

太可怕了，他想尖叫。“你你你你在做什么，快给我……”话语被撞成破碎的音节，身体在欲望暴风雨里沉浮。

“都是您的错。”男孩似乎意识到他已经清醒，更用力抬起他被欺负到可怜的屁股，埋入到从未到达的深度。

Alpha的阴茎成结，堵住穴口。精子一重重撞击敏感的肉穴，托尼恍惚间甚至有种自己就会这样怀孕的错觉。

完蛋了，已经清醒的托尼.斯塔克紧紧咬住嘴唇，他绝对不允许自己发出那种可耻的声音。但身体已经被操开了，他不会承认自己内心的一片惶恐，Alpha也会被操开吗？

肚子被灌得满满，一直被刺激的穴道反射性地咬紧男孩的性器，他的腿不自觉地夹住彼得的腰。斯塔克以为自己的受难终于要结束，彼得.帕克！他绝对要好好惩罚这个小崽子。可男孩就着插入的姿势把他抱起，托尼落在柔软云朵一样的床上，他全身浮在水里，唯一的支撑物正堵住他圆滚滚的肚子。

“斯塔克先生，我们继续。”蜘蛛侠温柔地舔了舔他的唇角。


	3. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP肉文点梗第二弹

蜘蛛侠在一幢废弃的高楼里发现了长着翅膀的人。  
   
这一日天气极其晴朗，阳光普照，温和无风。白色蛛丝游丝样悬浮在空气里，蜘蛛侠在纽约的上空徘徊了几圈，没有抓到一个罪犯。躺在椅子上眯缝着眼的老太太张开没几颗牙齿的嘴巴，冲一直飞来飞去，刚刚才落在她阳台上休息的年轻人说话：“别忙活啦，今天不是开张干活的日子，所有人都在休息呢。”  
   
她说话时牙齿漏着风，咯咯笑得就像只仓鼠，琐碎又绵长的句子从她年迈的河流里淌出来，彼得听不太清，只听出第七日，救世主什么的。礼貌的青年点头，做出完全同意她看法的模样，尽管他并不懂得老太太说的话。她看起来脑子不太好，蜘蛛侠暗暗地想，但今天确实是一个平和的日子，太阳那懒散的光芒晃得人人都不愿动弹。就连向来兢兢业业守护纽约的蜘蛛侠也感到骨头里漫上轻飘飘的小夜曲，面罩上白色的眼框缩小拉长，他想了想自己的酸黄瓜三明治和气泡水，肚子里涌上胃液。或许今天他该早点收工，年轻人和老太太道别，爬离阳台的时候，突然发现面前多了一幢高楼。  
   
蜘蛛侠面罩下的嘴巴张大，他发誓他从没有见过这样的一幢楼，简直就是在他一眨眼的功夫从地面里冒出来似的。笔直竖向天空，以蜘蛛侠可怕的目力居然一眼看不到顶，云雾笼着它的半腰，在周围一圈低矮楼层的衬托下，它像是一个站起身子以手触碰天空的巨人。年轻人对此充满了好奇，他得爬上去看看。主意一定，几息间蜘蛛侠就落在那幢高楼暗色的玻璃上，没有大门也没有窗户。空地之中，高楼孤零零地耸立，没任何一个人在意的样子。它把自己封闭住，拒绝任何人的窥视，沉默地守护秘密。  
   
蜘蛛侠开始攀爬，手指吸附那光滑镜面一样的墙壁，越爬越高，附近的房屋开始缩小，蜘蛛侠没有在意，他把目光扔在天空上。高空冷冽寒风在拉扯他的身体，足以摧毁任何靠近的飞行器，但彼得紧紧贴在墙壁上，抗拒他的高楼这时候反而保护了他，风撞在玻璃板上裂成碎片。  
   
彼得的思维变得迟缓，不久前柔和的美好下午如同梦境，充斥这里的只有寒冷镜面和空旷风声。他已经看不清地面的房屋，在这个高度坠下，就算他是蜘蛛侠也难逃一死。但楼顶之上究竟有什么呢？这个问题占据了他全部心思，以至于当他发现没有更高一层的时候，真的吃了一惊。答案是什么都没有，最高一层仅仅是层玻璃板，云海中的一片孤岛。  
   
蜘蛛侠失望极了，他坐在高高的楼顶上，撑着下巴，仰头看藏在天空里的星星，空气凝成河流缓缓流淌，失去风声的咆哮，另一种呼啦哗啦鸟儿扑扇羽翼的声音惊动了他。蜘蛛侠的心跳开始加速，这样的高度不该有飞鸟，他伏下身子，转到高楼的另一面。翅膀扇动的声音声音越来越响，银河下心脏扑通扑通，彼得倒挂身子，面罩上白色眼睛不可思议地睁大。  
   
透过一扇敞开的窗户，颠倒的世界里，地板上坐一个赤裸的男人，白羽纷纷扬扬落在他身边。男人肩胛骨延伸部位连着三对纯白翅膀，它们是如此巨大，彼得毫不怀疑翅膀完全展开能遮住男人的整个身体，但目前他身子一侧的羽翼无力地垂落，另一侧羽翼扇动在室内造成阵阵旋风，显而易见的是，拥有一半翅膀的他无力飞翔。  
   
“我见主坐在高高的宝座上，他的衣裳垂下，遮满圣殿。其上有撒拉弗侍立。各有六个翅膀。用两个翅膀遮脸，两个翅膀遮脚，两个翅膀飞翔。“  
   
彼得.帕克面孔发麻，传说中的神话人物，不不不，应该是天…使？黑发男人转头，焦糖眼睛危险地看向他，但彼得注意到他受惊动物一样羽毛直立。  
   
蜘蛛侠脑袋发晕，蜘蛛侠口干舌燥。他是说，年轻人抬手捂住胸腔里砰砰乱跳的心脏，圣经里可没有说天使留着精致修剪的小胡子，面孔让人一见倾心，甚至那白色圆滚滚挺翘的屁股都可爱得火辣动人。  
   
 最重要的是，斯塔克先生怎么会长着翅膀呢？  
   
“你……你在这里做什么？”蜘蛛侠跃进窗户里。斯塔克面孔的天使不太自在地用还能动的翅膀遮住自己的小部分身体，努力保持严肃，但他浅粉色的果实和肚脐眼儿暴露在空气和青年视线里，看起来实在和严肃搭不上边。  
   
“应该我问你才对，你是怎么进来的。”他尖刻地反问，彼得知道一旦斯塔克先生受到什么伤害或者不愿和别人解释，就会用这种刻意的语气惹怒别人，然后自己偷偷舔舐伤口。  
   
“斯塔克先生，这翅膀……？”彼得开始怀疑那羽翼的真实性，非常有可能，如果对方是托尼.斯塔克的话，他有能力在短时间建起高楼，然后出于兴趣，全身光溜溜地插上几对大翅膀…怎么想也完全不对！彼得脸色发白，羽翼实在过于真实，不是鸟类细软的绒毛纹路，玻璃丝线轻盈又散发月光的浅银色。  
   
彼得很少停下的嘴巴被胶水粘住，这远远超出了他的认知范围，他呆呆地站在哪里，眼睛里充满了困惑。这表现取悦了托尼，他紧绷的翅膀不着痕迹地放松，把所有的重量都压在地板上。没什么办法再隐瞒了，托尼叹了口气。  
   
“如你所见，我是——”斯塔克停顿了一下，艰难地开口：“一个天使。”  
   
彼得脑子里飞快地闪过光着屁股拿着弓箭的小爱神，教堂壁画，带着小翅膀的女郎抛来飞吻，然后换成……噗的一声气音从彼得的鼻子里跑出来。  
   
“彼得.帕克，停止你的想象。”斯塔克面无表情，“我被困在人间太久了，久到快忘记自己曾经的身份。”  
   
彼得试着保持认真倾听的表情，但接下来斯塔克那少有温和眼光扫过来的时候，他压抑不住的笑脸凝结。  
   
“可我终于想起来了”，斯塔克耸耸肩，“我要离开了。”太阳开始西沉，冰冷的暖色阳光把这间空旷的屋子填满，彼得发现斯塔克熟悉面孔开始笼着一层光晕，年轻人终于清晰地认识到有道深深的鸿沟正把他和对面的“神”分开。  
   
“其实我早该离开的，可惜因为多帮了一个小男孩耽搁了点时间，穿越海面天空的时候，那场该死的暴风雨折断了我的翅膀，我在海里漂了好久才爬上岸，忘记了好多事……”斯塔克喋喋不休地开始抱怨，他不敢停下，青年那种快要哭出来的表情让他内心变得柔软，像一颗放久了的柠檬。  
   
蜘蛛侠什么也没说，他试探着靠近地板上的男人，最后单膝跪地手指抚上托尼的翅膀，雪花在手里跳动：“翅膀不能飞了吗？”  
   
年轻人手掌的温度很暖，斯塔克舒服地眯起眼又肃起面孔，他不知道蜘蛛侠已经瞧不清自己的脸：“其实那场暴风雨前，它们就不太灵光了，实在是太多太密，每拯救一个迷途灵魂，我就会多上一片羽毛。”斯塔克放心地任由彼得触碰自己的翅膀：“我大概过于努力，它们快要重到飞不起来，接着果然断掉了。幸好我在期限前想到办法，托尼.斯塔克总有办法。”他看起来得意洋洋，手臂张开如同世界之王：“我建起这座高塔，塔顶通天，连接天堂。”  
   
彼得的眼睛低下来，托尼没有发现：“已经离那里很近了，我没想到还能和你告别，凡人应当看不见……”  
   
“斯塔克先生，你还会回来吗？”年轻人突然打断他。  
   
“当然了，事实上我以后会离你更近，离所有人更近。我会成为光，所有完成任务的天使会在回归天堂后变成一束光。我将无处不在，永远……”  
   
“托尼.斯塔克不再存在？”  
   
“托尼.斯塔克不再存在。”  
   
斯塔克感到难过，他留在人间太久了，以至于像人类一样多愁善感，如果可以，他愿意记住彼得.帕克。他没来得及说几个糟糕笑话，向来尊敬他的听话男孩揪住他翅膀的手突然加大了力气，这弄疼了他。  
   
“我不同意。”蜘蛛侠抬起的眼睛里填满了怒火，他一字一字地说：“我不同意。”  
   
“你总是这样，为什么呢？我完全弄不清你在想什么，救了太多人结果害的自己翅膀重到飞不起来，被折断还傻乎乎地毫不悔改。现在还想要变成光？哈，没人会记住你，斯塔克先生，没人会记住你。”  
   
面罩上出现了两小块深色的痕迹，迅速地晕开来，托尼伸手想擦去男孩的眼泪。但男孩握住他的手腕，太阳移动到彼得的身后，他似乎在发光，而面孔掩在阴影里。托尼感觉心脏被手紧紧握住，奇怪的预感让他皱眉。  
   
“我不要你成为祭台上的圣体，流干血液，完美无缺的神像。我要你笑，要你哭，堕落沉迷人世的快乐，变老，拥有数不清的遗憾和残缺。我会扯断你的翅膀，让你变脏，斯塔克先生，我要你成为人。”  
   
   
   
   
   
斯塔克期待过男孩子长大的模样，非常确认彼得能比他更好。偶尔他会撇一眼那个孩子，接着惊讶地发现他逐渐延展的骨骼，衣服下肌肉线条的弯曲，甚至那张孩子气面孔有时候也会显现出一种只属于成人的印记。遗憾的是斯塔克总是很忙，来不及把这个新的彼得印在眼里。蜘蛛侠的制服更新了一次又一次，但面罩之下，斯塔克总以为还是那个不曾长大的十五岁男孩。  
   
现在他心里那个勇敢的、能说出“保护弱者”的善良孩子用他那指节纤长的手指按住自己毫不设防的羽翼，大得可怕的力气似乎下一刻就能扯断他。被抓住弱点的男人忘记挣扎，试图弄清蜘蛛侠贴近面孔的表情。随后一股恶寒从尾椎骨窜上后颈，那种疯狂夹杂欲念的神情不该出现在彼得的脸上，托尼.斯塔克赤裸的皮肤上浮出微小的颗粒。  
   
托尼仍然不相信彼得会试图伤害他，一定是哪里不对。他强迫自己冷静，尽管蜘蛛侠粗糙的制服触感不佳，被手指经过地方温度攀高。“彼得，别像小孩子闹脾气，我是去我该去的地方。”他抖了抖自己还能活动的翅膀，斥责的眉眼变柔：“确实一时间很难接受，但人生可不就是处处充满意外。”  
   
传授生活哲理的天使下一秒就遭遇了重大意外，蜘蛛侠的手臂缠上腰，刚刚还压在翅膀上的那只手则滑到男人的屁股上，丰满的臀肉被挤压溢出指缝。斯塔克的粉色乳头可怜地经历粗暴的摩擦，最终在蜘蛛侠胸前颤悠悠地挺立起来。他因为猛然受惊微张的嘴里被灌入男孩呼吸，托尼.斯塔克本能地呼唤战衣。无人应答，只有赤裸身体不受控制地泛起晚霞颜色，因为察觉自己就像根被拔出来的胡萝卜，全身的重量放在彼得正托着他屁股的手上，双腿被扯开，男性器官不知羞耻地贴着蜘蛛侠的小腹。他浮在空气里，只有翅膀尖还连着地面。  
   
愤怒和羞辱浪潮般冲击大脑，托尼再难以置信也猜出了彼得.帕克想要做什么，被搓揉的挺翘屁股感受到坚硬物体。他的头脑发晕，接着意识到自己除了沉重翅膀毫无自救的武器，而那些美丽翅膀被蜘蛛侠揪住了根部动弹不得。  
   
他疯了！一连串的斥责咒骂跑出来，托尼想扒开彼得的脑子看看里面究竟装了些什么：“这就是你的弄脏？”天使不会因为肉体的损伤包括交合堕落，只有灵魂的黑点能灼烧他们的羽翼。  
   
他一定看了些不该看的黄色小说，托尼绝望地想，但这小混蛋也兴奋得太快了。托尼不愿描述的地方感受到黏糊糊的湿意，联想到这八成是男孩渗出的体液后，脸色越发难看。无视男人的咒骂劝阻以及种种挣扎，彼得一步靠靠近进来的窗户，温和的风因为斯塔克体温的升高变得凉爽，蒸发他背上的水雾。  
   
斯塔克的屁股在手指和那伴随步伐一下下的戳弄下软成一滩水，心却越来越冷，太阳的光还执着地停在窗外，奇怪的恐惧爬进心腔。彼得是想把他丢下去吗？坠落的阴影加深，斯塔克的背触碰冰冷刺骨的玻璃，才突然发现不知道什么时候自己的腿夹住男孩的腰。  
   
“你很害怕坠落？”彼得终于开口了，嗓音还是他惯常的上升语调，“我以为爱着世人的神不会害怕，也没有感情呢。”  
   
斯塔克什么也不想说，他发现自己根本理解不了这个彼得.帕克。但他还是开口了：“停下来，最后的机会。我不想让事情难以收场。”男孩把头埋进他脖子里，露出后颈脆弱的白色皮肤。斯塔克几乎以为自己成功了，他的小朋友一时糊涂，做了傻事。  
   
“你愿意为了那些不认识的人做那么多，你还要变成光。”彼得的声音发闷，“神爱世人，斯塔克先生，我也是人类。”托尼的身体僵硬，想捂住自己的耳朵。  
   
“那么您也该爱我才对。”彼得扯下他的面罩丢在一边，栗色卷发一丛丛在空气里呼吸，制服落在地上，斯塔克看着男孩的性器果断地顶在自己唯一能容纳对方的部位，前端甚至蹭入粉色穴口，脑子一片空白。  
   
“你大概不会知道，我第一次梦遗的时候有多兴奋和害怕，”他小心缓慢地进入，窄小的穴道包裹他吮吸蠕动，彼得几乎不能动弹，还是一寸寸破开插入，“可怜的傻瓜充满罪恶感，幻想自己憧憬的长辈一丝不挂。”他的眼睛里漫上水汽：“无望的荒诞喜欢，永远不会得到回应。”彼得把自己全部埋入托尼的身体里，泪水像星星碎片。  
   
年轻人看起来很难过，托尼.斯塔克认为自己被疯狂因子感染。他该生气才对，被蛮横打开的人是他，艰难吞吐对方性器的人是他，被摁在高处玻璃日的人还是他。但彼得.帕克难过时，他还是忍不住为他难过。非常倒霉又受了大委屈的托尼.斯塔克努力抬起身子，闭着眼睛亲吻男孩玫瑰花一样的嘴唇。  
   
无论如何，这是他看着成长的少年英雄啊。  
   
反正他都要回天堂了，就当给自己宠了那么多年的孩子最后的礼物，就这一次。他让男孩的舌头闯入，尽情掠夺侵占。  
   
但彼得.帕克捏住他腰的手用力，就着插入的姿势，把托尼翻身，阴茎在他的穴道里转了一圈，碾压到某块软肉，斯塔克全身都抖起来，变了调的叫声让翅膀尖泛红。他抬手捂住自己的嘴巴，浅粉色的乳头变深压在玻璃上，斯塔克可以看见外面的天空和沉默的落日。透过玻璃的反光，他能看见自己高高翘起的屁股，年轻人稚嫩的性器在身后插入抽出，耳边是囊袋拍打屁股的撞击声和小穴水声。得到回应的男孩热切得可怕，托尼的大腿被扯得更开，腿心发麻，脆弱敏感的肠壁接连不断受到刺激。他快要到达极限，彼得突然拉住他垂落翅膀，托尼的穴道收缩，终于忍不住尖叫起来。  
   
这一切实在太超过了，被骑着屁股扯住翅膀。奇妙的被彻底进入的痛苦和快感，仿佛上帝将金色长矛捅入胸腔。从不服软的男人开始害怕，神可以忍受痛苦，但怎么抵挡愉悦。一切远超他的设想，事态疯狂脱轨，年轻人疯狂耸动的阴茎搅动，探入到肉穴，再捅进胃里，闯掠大脑，直至更深。斯塔克艰难转头请求年轻人出去，拖长的尾音只是让对方胀大了一圈。  
   
“斯塔克先生里面非常温暖，我感觉快要融化了。”彼得凑近啃咬对方红肿的双唇，“咬的也很紧，非常可爱。”他暗示性地舔唇，表明是斯塔克先给的吻。  
   
托尼.斯塔克以为自己被彼得纯良的外表欺骗，他才是那迷途羔羊。男孩每一下都捅入自己最深处，未知的让灵魂颤抖的欢愉。身体交叠，追随年轻人的动作，臀肉颤动吞吐。  
   
“斯塔克先生，为什么那轮太阳一直在那里？”彼得舔去托尼脊背上亮晶晶的汗水，漫不经心的发问让男人的身体一僵。  
   
光比寒冰更冷，斯塔克的身体蒸腾热量，灵魂变成白烟上升。深渊正在凝视着他，斯塔克开始发抖。有黑色的东西，不该出现的黑色正爬上洁白魂灵。  
   
“主无处不在，注视万物。”他只能念出祷词，一直散发浅光的羽翼失去颜色，托尼在极端的狂喜与恐惧里身体变轻，彼得填满托尼，白色浊液从交合的淅淅沥沥地滴下来，混杂托尼脱落的白羽。  
   
“你是他的孩子，但他冷眼旁观并没有救你。今日是第七日，他要休息啦。纽约好邻居也想休息，仅限今天，抛掉我的正义感和奉献精神，我只想要您。”  
   
彼得的性器还留在身体里，托尼意识到自己正在坠落，无人肯伸出援手，唯一的支撑是扯断他羽翼的罪魁祸首。堕落的天使开始惶恐，惶恐再生愤怒。  
   
可彼得.帕克只是欢喜地亲吻男人因为愤怒燃烧的眼睛：“耽于情欲、愤怒、反复无常、自我欺骗、推诿罪孽，斯塔克先生，您早就是人了。”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
END  
   
   
   
   
托尼.斯塔克说的话，蜘蛛侠一个字也不信。什么告别，还是变成光之类的，他也不相信是自己扯掉男人的翅膀。彼得把自己埋入对方温暖的身体，感受他的暴怒和压抑颤抖，一切都极其动人。自己对他的感情，他对自己的感情，早就把他弄脏了。但坠落的斯塔克先生什么时候才能发现呢？  
   
他的牙齿陷入失去翅膀人类温热的血肉里。  
   
   
 


	4. Hear me roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP肉文点梗第三弹

快入夜了，梦幻一样的天空开始膨胀，压向无边茂茂森林中那座嶙峋断崖，空气不断迫近带来股股气旋，舔吻托尼黄黑交织的美丽毛皮。

被炙热日光烘烤一天的石块温度迅速下降，托尼依依不舍地用毛茸茸的肚子蹭了蹭失去温度的黑色石头，打了个哈欠露出他尖锐的獠牙。冷白牙齿在落日余晖中散发森森寒意，他抖动自己鞭子样的漂亮尾巴，总是神气活现的棕色眼睛难得显露一丝忧郁。

作为这片森林中的无冕之王，托尼.斯塔克本不该有什么忧心的事。他动动爪子，就有无数的鲜美兔子送到嘴边；抬抬尾巴，就有可爱的小雌老虎来嗅他屁股；嗓子里咕哝几声，整片斯塔克森林的食肉动物就开始夹尾巴走路。可无论是人还是动物总得有些烦恼，打发漫长看不到尽头的时间河流。

托尼的头隐隐作痛，自从一年前在森林边缘捡到奇怪的“小家伙”，他就没一天能舒舒服服在石头上打盹。明明是和虎相似烈日熔金的毛色，但不同斯塔克的黑色条纹，小家伙身上散布黑环。托尼一开始以为彼得是因为长得太丑才被丢掉。多么可怜的幼崽啊，托尼伸出带着细小倒刺的舌头梳理彼得脑袋上卷卷的毛发。

这一心软，森林之王的威严一去不返。等到托尼发现看起来乖巧的幼崽完全摸清了自己的脾气，带着奶音叫着斯塔克先生然后阳奉阴违，成天在外面乱跑追咬鬣狗尾巴，一切已经太迟了。

托尼还能怎么办呢？

他抬起爪子命令自己的得力下属胖虎哈皮随时待命，在年轻幼崽出门前蹭蹭咬咬力图留下自己的气味，不时追着他的痕迹突击检查。托尼自认是个合格的家长，所以在发现彼得已经三天没有走出过他的洞穴时，托尼粗暴地夺走了哈皮的晚餐（一只又肥又圆尖叫不停的兔子，当然一见到托尼就闭上了嘴，流着泪双爪合十向兔子神祷告)，决定去看望自己的监护对象。

他翘着尾巴，昂首挺胸迈进彼得的洞穴，一无所知地靠近了初次发情的年轻公豹。或许真的是吃了太多兔子，遭到兔子神的恶意报复。陌生发情气味扑面而来熏得托尼头脑晕眩，就一晃神功夫，暗处彼得旋风一样冲了过来，骑跨上托尼圆滚滚的屁股。

虽然托尼一直认为彼得是他捡回来的可爱幼崽，但一年时间，足够彼得从只有半圆耳朵，笑起来奶里奶气的小家伙，变成百十公斤的危险猛兽，这些都是在托尼下巴磕上粗糙地面才意识到的。肉食动物遭到攻击的本能咆哮，托尼那强健的曲线发力，再用些力气和技巧，经验丰富的老手就能一下把身上不知天高地厚的新人顶翻。可惜彼得柔软毛发里某个坚硬物体阻止了他，托尼茫然地眨了眨琥珀色眼睛，身上的小流氓开始愉快地摩擦托尼虎的屁股，片刻之后，凉凉的液体就射到托尼肚腹干净又软和的白毛上。

托尼惊呆了，理智回笼他的虎掌发痒，还骑在他身上厚颜无耻的流氓更加胆大包天地咬住了他的后颈。再温顺的老虎也忍不下去了！尤其托尼还是一只脾气急躁，热衷嘲讽的老虎。他正琢磨着如何处罚彼得这种明显以下犯上的行为，彼得的嗓子里冒出了哭音：“斯塔克先生，斯塔克先生，我大概要死了，我不想死，一点也不想。”

他一边说着，一边又用自己硬的发疼的阴茎顶撞托尼的屁股，这稍微缓解了他的痛苦。托尼的愤怒跑远，像林风吹过树叶带起哗啦啦的声响。

“你不会死的，孩子，你只是到发情期。现在起来，我去给你找一只最漂亮的小雌老虎。”托尼闷声闷气地说。

彼得按在托尼身上的手爪收紧：“我不相信，我一定是要死……我不要其他的雌虎。”托尼的嗓子里冒出几声带着威胁的警告低吼，在洞穴里回荡。

“我不要她们！我根本不是老虎！我是被你捡回来的。”彼得激动起来：“她们只会嘲讽我的皮毛花纹，斯塔克先生，我现在感觉好多了。有您我感觉好多了。”到了最后一句，年轻野兽惯常的上扬语调变低。

多么可怜的小家伙啊！托尼的脸色还是不好看，但内心却不知不觉柔软下来。彼得.帕克聪明地读懂了托尼的默认，他还是不太懂托尼所说发情期之类的陌生词汇，但这并不妨碍他把自己的部分更深地挤入托尼正翘着的弹力十足的可爱屁股。

没什么大不了的，就是蹭蹭，最多清理麻烦一点，托尼乐观地想，配合地抬高身体。这方面经验不足的他现在还不知道，彼得无师自通。不一会年轻公豹就会发出呼噜呼噜的低声咆哮，让托尼的屁股疼得发抖，猫科动物阴茎上的倒刺卡住肠壁，穴道只能被迫吞下一丛丛的精液，甚至因为受到刺激绞得更紧。

他们的尾巴缠在一起，直到太阳落山之后，星光投入黑暗洞穴。

不远处，被夺走晚餐还没有外出捕猎的哈皮趴在窝里，用毛绒绒肉爪紧紧捂住自己的耳朵。托尼，哦托尼又在夜里吼叫了，这只该死的臭…哈皮憋住自己的诅咒，接着惊讶地发现乖宝宝彼得也学会了托尼.斯塔克的恶习。

一高一低的野兽咆哮声开始每晚回荡在暗夜林间，再也没停息过。

 

END


	5. 钢铁森林

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O虫 x A铁  
> O虫 x A铁  
> O虫 x A铁  
> 虫铁不逆  
> 架空时间线，十八岁虫X钢一铁，ABO设定下人物原设经历魔改。

*一个困兽犹斗的故事

 

————————————————  
01.  
彼得.帕克在逃。

深夜里死去的城市爬出坟墓，彼得奔跑着穿过无人小巷，带起的冷风让地面混凝土砖块苏醒，那些他曾经熟悉的建筑像捕猎的凶兽在暗处窥视这个逃亡的囚徒。

男孩的肺发出破旧风箱的痛苦呻吟，双腿早已失去知觉，可他不能停下。再远一点，再远一点，嗓子里的腥甜让他感到胃液翻滚，脑子里时钟嘀嗒，秒针转动的声音在响彻，男孩疯狂地追赶时间。

风被他甩在身后，但时间加速越跑越快。汗水落下他鼻尖的时候，彼得又闻见了那股甜腻又黏糊糊的香气。开始只是一丝，接着洪水一样在几息间从男孩的体内爆裂出来。

这次比上次更远一些，彼得猛地站住。夜风舔吻被汗液浸透的白色T恤，气味像浪潮层层延展。卷发男孩原地蹦跳几下，活动肌肉僵硬的双腿。  
他把额前发丝拨开，开始第无数次在脑子里推演即将到来的战斗。

彼得不再祈求时间的怜悯，他也早就学会不对命运抱有期待。现在，无论这次到来的是何种的等级的追捕者，男孩的眼睛在黑暗里熠熠生辉，他将会以刀剑相向，直至死亡。

颈后腺体又开始快速跳动，甜美馥郁的外信息素肆意暴露他的位置。阴影中的男孩抬手抚上后颈，似乎这样就能压抑住那股躁动。在他手下，不同于右半部分的激流汹涌，彼得.帕克的左侧腺体和男孩内心一样沉默如海。  
 

 

   
冷风裹挟气味分子，缠上他的裤脚。

赌场后门的小巷里，托尼.斯塔克咬着雪茄，昂贵的定制西服毫不介意地依靠染着不明脏污的墙壁。酒精麻醉大脑，刚刚缠绕挑逗的omega信息素被冷气洗涤一扫而空。托尼暂时顾不上自己的洁癖，只准备待会把这套衣服丢掉。

微醺的头脑里罗德的抱怨还在环绕，他的上帝啊，托尼暂时还不想回去看臭脸。斯塔克工业的掌权人完全忘记了给自己的颁奖仪式，为了躲避好友的喋喋不休，可怜兮兮地躲在这极不符合他身份的无人小道里。

托尼不习惯这平静，只有冷风和宁静黑暗。他更擅长在人群中心张扬地蔑笑，但暗巷无人之地其实也不错。眼皮低垂，鼻尖萦绕的是垃圾桶轻微的腐臭。

雪茄被抛开，托尼转身要回到那片繁华喧闹，却闻到了丝丝清甜气味。黑暗里艳丽的花在逐渐开放，察觉自己的心跳随着气味的逐渐浓郁而加速，他有些不悦。你得知道，那些omega总是到处找麻烦，托尼捏捏口袋里精致的小盒子，原以为会用在赌场里某个热情omega身上。斯塔克叹了口气，黑夜里暗巷和omega组合起来可不是什么好事，可谁叫他总是好管闲事。托尼理了理袖口，向那味道源头迈步。

路上他谨慎地释放自己的信息素，没有对手，只有omega信息素贪婪地攀附。斯塔克以为自己会看见一个全身瘫软热情似火的“小美人”，糟糕点就是突然出现一个暴躁的alpha。

明明是气味最浓郁的地方，可什么也没有。月光撒在空荡荡的小巷，他天才的大脑还未得出结论，脊背上一路炸起的恶寒让他猛然后退。利刃斩过空气，托尼抬眼看见一道银光。

视网膜只留下残影，胸腔里心脏狂跳，托尼.斯塔克嗅嗅高处跃下人影的气味，紧绷空气里，困惑逐渐漫上棕色眼睛，他微侧头：“omega?”

如果说彼得.帕克十八岁人生里最厌恶的词是什么，必然是他们初次见面，有好看眼睛的alpha说出的那个词。

托尼.斯塔克立刻察觉到了，拳风混在甜香里扑面而来，他瞬间判断出目前形势。发情期和战力爆表omega两个完全矛盾的词也没有阻碍他尝试拿出口袋里的小盒子。

刻印着“斯塔克”的盒子从手里飞出去，重重落在地上。

托尼被omega一拳打晕前，完全猜出了一切。竞争对手、陷阱、美人计！他的脸碰撞粗糙地面，意识沉入黑暗，等待清醒后接受作为alpha却被omega绑架的可悲事实。  
 

 

02.  
暗夜的街道，两个影子交叠在地面上。

彼得蹲在晕过去的男人旁发呆。用目光打量那位意外来客。黑色卷发沾染地面沙土，合身西装因为之前的动作褶皱，除了身上Alpha信息素还不肯认输，整个人看起来狼狈不堪。

不，连alpha的气味都“弱”的可以，彼得闻见鲜花和雏菊的气味，表情变得更古怪了。追捕者绝对不可能是这种类型，也不会穿着这种衣服追捕逃犯。彼得在发出第一击就意识到这一点，他只来得及偏了点方向，而这个alpha也居然避开了攻击，可惜还是不太耐打。

逃亡者瞟了一眼落在不远处的盒状物体，手工打磨的钢片在指尖无声旋转。真正的敌人还未露面，彼得不会拒绝任何一点助力。男孩轻巧地起身，却发现那并不是武器亦或有攻击力的物品。

盒子里黑色天鹅绒上金色的花体字耀武扬威，整齐排着10支注射管，里面无色透明的液体流动。彼得把钢片塞进袖口，拿起一支对着月光，它的闪烁微光是世界之树下命运女神的微笑。

十支黑市里有市无价、品质极高的omega抑制剂。足以压抑他疯狂跳动的腺体和四散的信息素。

他毫不犹豫地将注射头戳入手臂，让它们奔入血管里。彼得可以跑得更远了，但离开前，他在昏迷的alpha前停下脚步。  
   
 

 

托尼.斯塔克是被胃部的绞痛弄醒的，耳边是风声，眼前颠倒世界让他的思维停滞了几秒。等到这位尊贵的alpha抬起身子，看见四周景物在眼帘里疯狂倒退后，托尼终于明白自己被某个“间谍”抗在了身上。

托尼想尖叫，可口腔里被塞了东西，他猜测可能是自己今天刚刚上身的红色条纹领带。更糟糕的是，那个不知道哪里来的该死omega用完全不符合“娇弱”设定的力量，紧紧箍住了自己的大腿根部。他的肚子顶在对方肩膀上，里面塞满了蝴蝶。托尼暂时忘记了面对的危险处境，他的alpha尊严让他只希望自己能立刻晕厥。

所以当那个omega闯入一个废弃的建筑，把他粗暴地丢在地上，托尼.斯塔克坚持不肯睁开眼睛。

“我知道你已经醒了。”

男孩子清澈音调稍高的声音让托尼冷静下来。

这不应该是一场有预谋的绑架，无论场地还是过程都太业余了，斯塔克吸了口气，睁开双眼。

男孩看起来就是一个普通的omega。站在那里显得柔软又脆弱，但斯塔克清楚地知道隐藏其下的力量。这不合常理，无论是那超人的体力还有那奇怪的omega信息素。

一般来说，omega更难抗拒Alpha的信息素，刚才他明明有释放自己的信息素去安抚这个“发情期”omega。但面前的男孩似乎并不受自己信息素影响，斯塔克咬了咬后槽牙。

年轻omega似乎懂得了他的困惑，他半蹲下来，让他们视线平行，对着斯塔克拉开了左边的袖子。

肌肉线条分明的手臂上有一串黑色编号，斯塔克终于知道这个年轻omega的来历。  
   
普通民众可能不会知道，官方早就意识到近几十年omega人种在人群中的占比不断下降，并秘密投入大量资金对此进行研究。人们只是发现对AO家庭的统计更加严格，青春期的孩子一旦分化为omega，会被立刻记档。但得益于信息时代发展，越来越多的人发现AO比例平衡的失调，随之而来的是AO良性结合的案例大幅减少。

基于对人口调控的需求，每一个omega将成为国家的子宫。科学家们孜孜不倦探寻AO基因密码，试图寻找omega急剧减少的原因。在此之中，一些异常omega被当做突破口，进行隐秘的研究。为了标记，他们会被刺上编号，接着被夺走名字。斯塔克回忆起那个匆匆一瞥下的计划，舌尖发苦。

“你果然知道‘它’，看来我真的找到了一位大人物？我十五岁分化时出了意外，蜘蛛咬伤了我的左侧腺体。”年轻人指了指自己的脖子。

“ABO腺体能够分泌内信息素与外信息素，我闻起来还是非常健康，甚至因为左侧的受伤，我右部腺体制造的外信息素更加发达。但内信息素不再分泌使我的身体发育不全，也就是部分omega性状缺失。学名长的我不想说第二次，一串乱七八糟的拉丁文组合词。简单点也就是我没有omega的骄傲子宫和一个流水屁股。”

斯塔克突然感谢自己被堵住了嘴巴，他不会安慰别人，倒是很擅长讥讽嘲弄。

彼得嗤地笑出来，“别同情我，我得到了其他礼物。”

斯塔克不懂这个omega为什么要和他说那么多。看起来无害的男孩似乎不满于自己的独角戏，伸手扯开了斯塔克嘴上的领带。

托尼认为自己无辜极了，他就不该走出赌场，也不该在以为有omega发情，多管闲事去送抑制剂，结果沦落到喝一肚子冷风后听疯狂的omega胡言乱语。

“我很抱歉，”托尼谨慎的选择自己的言词：“我也对你的处境很同情，况且我只是想给你支抑制剂。你知道我有点小地位。”斯塔克露出一个假笑。

“只要你放了我，我可以给你一个新身份，帮你脱离现在的…”他棕色眼睛意外的真诚。

对面的男孩仔细地瞧了他一眼，斯塔克心跳暂停。

“你认识托尼.斯塔克吗？”托尼努力控制自己的表情，卷发男孩没有在意，继续说了下去：“那个天才，主导信息素匹配计划研究，号称通过信息素采样匹配AO，成功率达到百分之九十。帮助你寻找最适合自己的命定之人，你要做的就是乖乖上交自己的信息素样品，等着某天被人领走，不少omega也对此推崇备至。”

斯塔克的心沉了下去。

“感情可以通过信息素来确认？甚至量化出最合适的对象？因为是命定之人，就可以理直气壮地夺走omega的一生，简直是糖霜包裹的毒药。”

年轻人握拳，头发乱糟糟，脸上还有几道擦伤，但眼睛里的勇往直前似乎能刺破一切。

“我很强，我能够帮助更多不愿意成为附属品的弱者。如果我不这么做，是我的过错。信息素是本能，您说遵循本能就好。”

“可要是本能，本能是错误的呢？斯塔克先生。”

男孩声音不高，像是自言自语，而向来能言善辩的托尼.斯塔克无法回答。

 

 03.  
月光投进失去半面玻璃的残破窗户里，托尼的注意力集中在光圈里上下漂浮的尘土，世界都仿佛在此刻凝结。自从他二十一岁接手斯塔克工业以来，托尼第一次感受到上帝打了个盹，不停追赶他的时间终于停下脚步，在暗处冷眼旁观。

没人知道托尼.斯塔克活得飞扬跋扈，肆意妄为是因为他其实很少有空“思考”。就算你是个绝顶天才，当你把大部分时间放在武器分部的研究或者信息素实验，来支撑你那突然去世父亲留下的庞大公司（还得不堕那位杰出人物的名声），确保公司员工的饭碗，企业发展利润等等，再把剩下的时间用在吃饭睡觉或者解决生理需求。你绝对不会有过多的心力考虑你的公众形象。

斯塔克被很多人很多事推着向前奔跑，他走得太远，以至于回头的时候才发现身边的人寥寥无几。被他远远落下的人说：“托尼.斯塔克没有心。”

说的人多了，托尼自己也开始这么觉得。

“omega匹配系统是好事”，父亲的老朋友拍着他的肩膀，“利润也不错。”

这主意不赖，托尼对自己说，omega和alpha结合若是相性度不高，alpha照样可以潇潇洒洒，omega就可怜多了。

斯塔克是个真正的天才，有他加入的计划进展惊人。天分被不断榨取的斯塔克只是偶然会感到这个计划似乎也有些问题，但问题是什么呢？

绑架他的omega告诉他一个答案。

本能就是正确的吗？托尼产生了困惑，甚至忽略了omega能一口叫出自己的身份。

他想得实在认真，等到发觉原本昏暗的空间正逐渐染上一层浅黄色光芒已经太迟了。  
 

 

04.  
Beta可能永远不会了解“信息素”是有颜色的。

古怪omega那浓烈甜腻的发情气味悄悄勾起了他的发情期。腺体可不管什么时机，简单迅速到可怕。这样的人类根本就是野兽，托尼的上齿咬住自己的嘴唇，天知道他对面前的omega满怀戒心，但最该死的是alpha没有抑制剂。

这太讽刺了，现在沉迷情欲和本能是那个一开始试图成为拯救者的人。他们刚刚还在讨论某些“严肃话题”。

托尼.斯塔克感觉自己的大脑就像一锅逐渐烧开的水，而房间在下雨，从天花板从地板从墙壁。炽热积水漫过小腿，漫过胸腔。不知道哪里来的浅黄色雨水一次次洗刷他的毛孔，挤掉血液在身体里奔涌。

蜷缩脚趾的男人闭着眼睛，可那暖光刺透眼皮，他混在一堆跳跳糖里被巨人吞入口中。腺体随着心跳声在膨胀，像一个果汁充沛将要爆裂的熟透水果。

托尼以为自己快要溺亡了，淹没在自己失控的信息素之下。身体在粘稠到液化的空气里沉浮，大概在又一颗恒星在宇宙爆炸的时候，伴随那场爆炸的无声巨响，他的头部被狠狠撞击在墙上。

“你信息素的气味太重了，会引来麻烦。”

刺目的橙色光芒消失了，被汗水染湿的头发贴在额头上，托尼睁开眼睛，朦胧看见那个绑架了自己的omega还站在面前。

理智在和本能的战争中终于略处上风，可仅仅是omega的存在都让男人的下身硬到疼痛。托尼已经很久都没有体会到如此强烈的发情期，让他回忆起初次分化，那种似乎要吃掉整个世界的饥饿和狂热。

托尼憎恶失控，恐惧被欲望淹没。而散发蛋糕般香甜的芬芳omega饶有兴致地观察正在与本能搏斗的alpha。

斯塔克只想让omega离开，含糊的命令从嘴唇逸出，彼得只是轻巧地拨开他的额发。

“我来帮你。”omega的吐息抚慰燥热皮肤，斯塔克回忆起夏日海风。

彼得瞧见alpha蜂蜜色瞳孔里的惊讶和困惑。我确实会帮你，可惜不是你以为的那种方式。在跳动信息素光芒下露出恶作剧笑容的年轻人依旧像个天使。到底是哪个时刻，理智在获得微弱领先后溃不成军，汹涌奔流的本能压倒一切。

托尼憎恶失控，恐惧被本能支配，但他终于被海水吞没。他渴望与那个陌生人拥抱亲密，即使他们刚刚相遇。  
 

 

05.  
时间因为情潮扭曲变形，等托尼意识凝成实体，再次落回空旷大脑，湿润眼睛最先注意到的是那双灰色运动鞋。老旧的款式，上面布满灰褐色泥点，颜色发暗，显示主人社会地位和对穿着漫不经心。

这种东西永远不会出现在alpha托尼.斯塔克名下的任何一套房产里，无疑会弄脏他的浅色地毯。但就是现在，套着这肮脏鞋子的脚正肆无忌惮地碾压托尼的胯部。薄质西裤里阴茎的轮廓和鞋底纹路碰撞聚合，凶蛮得像场黑帮械斗。

“很舒服吗？斯塔克先生？”青年的声音清澈弥漫薄荷糖味道，脚下的力道却不甚温和，比起挑逗更像是一种折磨。托尼能感到对方用脚尖点了点自己凸起的部位又狠压下去，他闷哼一声，冷汗从后颈滑进领口深处，激起阵阵战栗。

操他妈的，托尼的头脑因为疼痛清醒，他本来就没指望omega的所谓“帮助”，但也没想到会遭遇这样的对待。

托尼能听见自己喉咙里呼哧古怪的低喘，像坏了的排风扇，以及硬质粗糙的鞋底刮擦他西裤上金属拉链的嘎吱声。硬挺的部位被磨碾，痛苦挤压在狭小空间里，反而愈发膨胀。破窗明亮月光、疯狂omega和蚂蚁啃噬的疼痛，一切都像二十世纪怪诞癫狂的印象画。他的思维短暂脱离，回忆起那堆杂乱线条。男孩在疯狂颜料的世界凑近，现在他那燃烧着冰冷火焰的眼睛彻彻底底暴露在男人的眼前。

托尼完全勃起了。

“alpha都像你这样？”托尼听得出对方的嘲弄，被侮辱的愤怒和遭遇莫名无妄之灾的委屈搅成团，F打头的单词刚冒了一半，就因为男孩脚上恶质的顶弄变成句破碎的呻吟，“你真该瞧瞧自己现在的样子。”

空旷布满灰尘的地板上，托尼的手和腿都被东西缚住，他唯一能做的就是沉默地挺动自己的胯部，方便那肮脏运动鞋可以触碰到自己冒水阴茎的每个角落。他试图尽可能减少动作的幅度，即便了解自己是在自欺欺人。男人耳廓泛红，快要压抑不住自己粗重的呼吸。太他妈变态了，托尼有些绝望，可身体违背意志，诚实追求快感。整间屋子塞满他压抑的抽气声，他的屁股一定把这小块地都擦干净了。

omega似乎被他那种自暴自弃激起了兴趣，也意识到自己成了对方宣泄的工具：“斯塔克先生，你在蹭什么？”,他全然无辜的询问，“这样都能有快感？力道怎么样？对您来说是不是太轻了。”

托尼被他的敬称和学生样的好学刺激到，他抿紧了嘴唇，连眼神也不愿放置在omega身上。逃避的行为被当作轻视讥讽，男孩一把扯住他的头发，强迫他抬头让视线接触，托尼.斯塔克炽热欲望从眼睛里流出来，猝不及防灼伤了玩弄可怜老鼠的omega。

彼得的脚触电样收回：“令人恶心。”青年平复自己突然剧烈的心跳，试图把这种情绪当作一种过度的愤恨，但视线不自觉流连在地板上因为欲望而蜷缩的身体。

非常健康的alpha，称不上纤细，骨架却生得小，匀称肌肉覆盖其上，黑色西装稍微削减了那种潜藏的肉欲。肩胛的线条像山，一路平缓地流畅到腰部后峰峦突起。小小的惊呼被压回嗓子，原因无他，这个受人尊敬alpha的屁股一点也不alpha。

男孩的眼光围着对方圆润丰硕的臀部打转，过于饱满到把裤子都撑得鼓鼓囊囊，内裤边缘印出的痕迹也清晰可见。屁股顶端沾着些灰，失去了凹凸不平的鞋底，男人现在正用地板摩擦自己的阴茎，所以屁股一抖一抖，灰尘颗粒散了点下来，彼得吞咽口水。

他看起来比最淫荡的omega还要淫荡，彼得是指那个屁股，似乎用手掌轻轻一压就能挤出条河的模样。喉咙里发出那种说不上痛苦还是欢愉的叫声，男人完全沉浸在自己的世界里。

彼得感到自己再一次被遗忘，omega总被遗忘，尤其是一个不能生育的omega。星星点点的火苗复燃，彼得想不起自己最初只是想要戏弄这个alpha，看着他沉迷肉欲的丑态。

还有什么呢？彼得似乎听见奇怪的声音回响，还有什么比让一个高高在上alpha变成屁股流水的母狗更令他感到屈辱？现在那人摇晃的屁股不是在说明alpha和omega的基因并无高下之分，而都是本能天性的囚徒吗？

托尼.斯塔克是最好最典型的alpha象征，那么理所应当，彼得半跪下来，这才发现自己的阴茎也早已勃起。他抓住男人的脚腕，把还哼哼唧唧没有发现情况已变的alpha扯近自己，古怪的喜悦溢满他原来清澈的眼睛。

他，彼得.帕克，一个omega将把自己的阴茎放到这个男人的身体里，让他流水尖叫，高潮迭起，把他的穴道变成自己阴茎的形状，心甘情愿地当一个只能供自己使用的小婊子。

彼得毫不犹豫捏住了对方的臀肉，托尼发出一声惊喘，可怜饱受摧残的阴茎射出精液，打湿了裤裆。  
 

 

   
06.

托尼感到不妙。他正跪趴在地板上，龟头还在断断续续流出精水，嘴巴没有合拢，低头可以看见一滩透明的液体。这没什么大不了的，他支撑身体的手肘在发抖，头晕目眩，但屁股却高高翘起，因为一身怪力omega的左手搂住了酸软的腰，他被固定在一个合适高度，方便对方用空闲的手搓揉自己的屁股。

隔着轻薄的布料，他敏感屁股感受到发烫的手掌在碾弄，时不时掰开臀缝，试探性地刮过那个部位。每当这时，从来不会害怕托尼就会体验一种惊恐。疯子，他嘴里骂骂咧咧，巨大的荒诞感和诡异包裹惊慌失措的头脑，草草草，托尼的嗓子呜呜耶耶，怎么也不敢相信一个omega居然想把自己的阴茎捅进他，托尼.斯塔克，全世界最优秀alpha之一的屁眼。

他的咒骂只换回对方更肆意的玩弄，到了最后，清脆拍打屁股的声音彻底刺伤了他alpha的骄傲，青年的手抬起落下，托尼知道自己的臀肉在颤动中逐渐红肿。沸腾的愤怒到达极点开始冷却，他绝不允许发生更糟糕的事了。

“我不明白。”托尼.斯塔克沙哑的声音把自己都吓了一跳，但他努力控制自己提高音量，至少得盖过屁股被击打的声音，“我从没有伤害过你，我…我只是想帮个忙。”

托尼感觉到对方的力度微妙地变弱，当然也有可能是他习惯了这种过分的对待，他试着把情况向好的一方面设想。分析分析！男人把思维抽离自己的身体，回忆目前发生的每一个细节，对方的每一个行为和动作。流畅的语言开始运作。

“我确实是alpha，但我发誓我没有伤害过任何一个omega，我甚至没有标记过omega！的确，我参与了信息素匹配计划。”托尼试图使用程度较轻的中性词汇，“是我考虑不周，我可以修正或终止这个方案！况且这个计划确实在某种程度缓和AO的社会矛盾……”

男孩的手停住了，刚刚围绕在四周癫狂的气氛减弱，托尼压住心头的暗喜，并开始真正委屈起来：“你一直表现得像个革命者。”托尼试图压抑自己的嘲讽之情，“你说要帮助弱者，我想你要对抗的是目前omega不平等的社会地位。你要对抗的不是一个好心的alpha，他什么也没做。”托尼感觉自己的屁股又疼又痒。

“目前的情况来看，我也是弱者，你在欺负我。”

托尼.斯塔克棕色漂亮眼睛扭头看向涨红了脸的男孩，他赢了，托尼知道，感谢这个小混蛋还有某种道德底线。过于得意洋洋的后果是，他忍不住又开始嘲弄别人，即使他的屁股离对方的老二不到十厘米。

“欺辱一个帮助你的人，干的漂亮，孩子。”  
   
几乎在瞬间，托尼就意识到了温度的下降，身体不受控制地打了一个寒战，眉头刚刚皱起就感到屁股一凉。西裤被青年扯碎，白色内裤下隐隐约约的浅粉穴口暴露出来，彼得粗暴地戳入一根手指，内裤被顶入闭合的小口，穴肉疯狂抵抗只把青年的手指吸得更深，托尼.斯塔克差点晕过去，omega冰冷手指掐住他的脖子。

“干的漂亮，孩子。”青年的声音里藏着一只痛苦的野兽，“你是不是对每个人都这么说？斯塔克先生。您大概不记得我了吧，只是一个蠢乎乎的omega小男孩，谁会在意呢？”

他抽动手指，干涩甬道开始分泌保护性的液体，把内裤打湿变得透明，粉色娇嫩的小穴吐水，泛滥成灾。青年没有过多犹豫，抽出手指把内裤扯到一边，托尼没得片刻喘息功夫，纤长骨节分明的手指又一次探入，这次是三只。手指开合扣挖，肥厚的软肉被开发颜色变深，汁水四溢。青年抽出手指，把深处的淫液带出撒在白色屁股上，泛着淫靡色彩。

“这里的颜色真好看，斯塔克先生，不知道您的乳头是什么颜色？”托尼不是一个菜鸟，但向来是他说着那些话做着那些事，他想捂住自己的耳朵，又忍不住分出心神思考omega奇怪的话。

“我一直记得您的话，一直在等您。可什么也没有。”托尼转动大脑，后穴也很努力地绞紧对方的手指，摇动起来。他究竟是谁？托尼辨别对方的轮廓，检索回忆里的面孔。下面的小口追紧思维的齿轮，青年抽出手指，还遭到男人不满的怒视。

omega不再说话，很快用比手指更粗长坚硬的东西堵住alpha熟透的肉穴，托尼惯于忍受痛苦，他等身下小口艰难吞入后再一次摇动屁股。屁股吮吸又黏糊糊地磨蹭对方，成功让青年闭嘴，现在托尼终于可以安心思考了。

他是谁？托尼用温暖的水覆盖青年，用自己弯弯曲曲的褶皱舔压着，屁股摇动吱呀吱呀。很快微凉的液体就喷射上脆弱敏感的内壁。托尼发热的头脑冷静，终于回忆起多年前的男孩，兴奋地回头叫嚷起来。

“彼得?你是彼得.帕克！”等他看见青年满脸的红晕以及自己耸动贪婪的屁股，不禁发出一声惨叫。  
 

 

   
07.  
老套的故事，一场盛大的博览会和演讲，突发情况意外交织的平行线。

“人人生而平等，无论你是alpha，beta还是omega。有困难找我。”托尼意气风发，搂住眼睛亮晶晶男孩的肩膀。  
   
 

 

“你骗了我，”彼得指控，捅得更深，“无论是信息素匹配计划还是我被带走…”

“你闭嘴。”托尼咬牙，“我从来不认为不同性别有高下之分！操，你现在正插着我的屁股。”

“我还是想说，本能、信息素以及人性，社会的压制……”

托尼.斯塔克是个真正的天才，他极快地学会如何收缩自己的穴道来达成目的：“我现在不想讨论哲学问题，彼得。”

“这里是钢铁森林，居民是口吐人言被教化的野兽，我们都是，非常遗憾但确实如此。如果你不满意规则制定者，当然可以试着打破他。但你要谨慎又小心，细心考量，分清你的动机和目标，寻找同道者。”

“最后别忘了，该享受的时候享受快乐。”

“我们还有很多时间。”

目前正是凌晨时分，废弃房间里，托尼被操得红肿，合不起来的小穴里灌满omega精液，红色领带堵住了入口，双腿无力张开放在两侧。青年毛茸茸的头埋在男人胸前，温情脉脉把浅粉乳头染上水色。他们一起等待黎明。

和昨天，前天以及过去无数记不清日子不一样的一个黎明。

 

 

 

   
END  
   
 


	6. C的悲剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *产乳梗
> 
> “不喜欢喝牛奶会变成奶牛哦。”

托尼.斯塔克不知道是发烧引起了噩梦，还是噩梦导致发烧。他全身剧烈抽动了下，猛地睁开眼睛，短短瞬间功夫，头脑里梦魇已变成黑色薄烟，消散在灿烈阳光里，只残存抹挥之不去的恐惧厌恶纠缠心灵。

托尼抬起手臂遮住光线，深呼吸，把梦中遗留的古怪情绪平复。  
   
被子里光裸的小腿磨蹭，托尼昏沉几天的思维重新收束。把他拉上床铺困扰男人几日的重感冒似乎已经痊愈，只有胃部刺痛的饥饿感催促起身，比这更紧急的是干渴喉咙。  
   
他咕哝一声打断星期五的问询，手臂在床边扫了几下，指间触碰到冰冷的罐装物体。甜腻白色液体滑进食道，托尼打了个激灵。他很久没有喝这类过甜，只适合孩子的饮料。上面印刷了只类人的黑白牛和拙劣广告词。  
   
托尼深深怀疑孩子怎么会喜欢这种包装，他的精神好了一些，翻动手里的牛奶开始研究成分表，思维却逐渐飘远。他猜自己大概病了几天，没什么朋友的优点就是当你生病，不会有人叽叽喳喳来打扰你的修养。  
   
托尼好奇自己为什么还活着，他住处的准入权限只给了几个人，一箱牛奶和地上披萨的残渣说明他这几餐的菜单。他在那三四个名字里挑挑拣拣，很快就停止了这项无意义的活动。  
   
透明玻璃映出红蓝制服的好邻居，黑边里白色“眼睛”眨动，高空之外他单手固定自己的位置，另一只手提着装了食物的透明袋子‘咚咚’在敲玻璃。  
   
星期五把彼得放进来，“斯塔克先生，你好点了吗？”还未走近，蜘蛛侠声音里的惊喜先一步让托尼的心情愉悦。  
   
“孩子，放下东西再说。”托尼饥饿的胃在热切呼唤，“如你所见，我好极……”他坐起身，毯子乖顺地从身前落下，平日柔软的质感今天却像粗粝不平的砂纸，胸前那闪电般的战栗感片刻传导到全身，托尼的脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
   
彼得困惑地看着托尼.斯塔克僵住的身体，斯塔克先生似乎有些奇怪。男人低头，脸上是种极其少见，似乎永远不该出现那位导师面孔上的表情，惊诧里混着懵懂困惑，他的小胡子都掩藏不住。彼得顺着他的视线，面罩上白色眼眶不可思议地睁大。  
   
托尼没有裸睡的习惯，目前他套着件黑色工字背心，勾勒出腰线和漂亮肌肉线条，这是副值得大部分男人赞叹的身体，一切都堪称完美，如果忽视他胸前那可疑把衣服撑起的突起。  
   
其实有些人的胸肌就是比普通人更显眼，蜘蛛侠试图把自己的想法拉回正常思路，托尼也是这么做的，他逼着自己露出一个假笑：“大概我休息几天长胖了？”  
   
他甚至大大咧咧用手指戳了戳反应堆旁凸起的部位，这不是肌肉的触感，手指陷入团软肉。托尼感到自己的乳头一麻，液体渗出迅速染湿了胸前一小块布料。  
   
彼得.帕克超强的耳力听到液体爆浆还是气球炸开的轻响，奇妙说不清的鲜甜气味冲进鼻腔，接着食品袋啪唧重重落在地上，代替了卡在嗓子里未发出的凄厉尖叫。  
   
至于托尼，男人认为自己的脑浆和未知液体一起被挤出体内。天花板疯狂旋转起来，发出桀桀怪笑，他晕倒之前，牛奶包装上拙劣广告词变形再一次跳进眼睛里，这操他妈完全是威胁！  
   
“Milk or Cows!”奶牛跳着舞唱歌，摇摆屁股挥蹄飞吻，“Milk or Cows! Which is better? Grand cows produce great milk!  ”  
   
   
   
   
托尼突然惊醒，第一眼就看见了床边摘下面罩的彼得，年轻人撑着下巴，眉头拧成一团，似乎在思考一道难解的数学题。熟悉的面孔把托尼从被唱歌奶牛包围的梦境里扯出。  
   
“我刚刚做了一个恶梦……”托尼不想承认自己的后怕，他抬高下巴以便给自己一点底气。可惜话痨的小鬼沉默无言，眼神飘飘忽忽，不详的想法掐断语言。托尼.斯塔克鼓足了全身的勇气，和年轻人的视线交汇，最后一起放置到胸前。  
   
真的真的真的真的……古怪的起伏，中间是自己的蓝色反应堆。背心似乎要被涨破了，托尼呼吸困难。鸽子大小浑圆的轮廓暴露无疑，似乎感觉到被注视着，顶端的小小果实肉眼可见地挺立起来。  
   
这是一对属于女人的奶子。花丛老手又要晕厥了，幸亏彼得.帕克救了他。  
   
“我观察过了，斯塔克先生”，彼得.帕克乐于帮助每一个有困难的市民，特别是惊慌失措的斯塔克先生。尽管对方还强撑一副冷静模样，彼得却能看见他头发丝里都泛着股无措。  
   
越是这样的情况，越得保持冷静。彼得回忆斯塔克平日里的“生人勿近”表情3号，抬高了鼻子：“是真的，确实是您身上的部位。您身体发生了某些异变，得仔细调查才行。”  
   
年轻人说着完全没有用的废话，但斯塔克确实失去了部分思考能力。他被自己的3号表情震慑住，彼得那一副非常专业的科研态度也某种程度缓和了紧张感。蜘蛛侠看起来是个可靠的伙伴，托尼想，要是他发现哈皮或者博士长了对乳房，他只会笑到打嗝。  
   
事实证明斯塔克的判断完全错误，彼得一点也不值得信任。未来学家可以预测几十年后科技走向和世界格局，但无法猜到短短几小时后将会发生的事情。眼下发生的事情也超出他的经验范围，这种情况下，他不由想到彼得.帕克总是有些机灵的小点子，电影迷帕克看了不少稀奇古怪的电影。  
   
“我想我得找个医生。”托尼的声音低落微哑。彼得点头表示同意，他想了想有些迟疑：“的确，但找医生前也该自己看一下，说明下症状。如果你不介意的话，可以把衣服掀开…”  
   
年轻人突然红了脸，就像是说了什么冒犯的话。男人之间互相看胸部当然无所谓，可女士的就不一样了。托尼.斯塔克立刻明白彼得的心思，被质疑男性身份的愤怒冲破头脑。他绝对不会承认，身体激素的改变有点让他情绪失控，他一把拉高了衣服。  
   
白色软肉弹跳出来，樱粉色嵌在上面可爱地抖了两下。  
   
托尼只感到一股气流，再瞧过去，只看见青年反应极快地捂住了自己的鼻子，有红色血液漫出手指缝。  
   
   
   
   
气氛十分尴尬。彼得勉力装作什么都没有发生过的样子，鼻血被清理干净，只在唇上还留了点未擦掉的痕迹。蜘蛛侠稳定心神，他得帮助斯塔克先生才行！他为自己的不当行为感到羞愧，发誓要重新赢回对方的信任。  
   
善良热心的年轻超英凑近胸脯，仔细观察起来。他拒绝向任何人仔细描述眼前的景色，毕竟这事关斯塔克先生的隐私。他唯一能透露的是，牛奶糖气味让他脆弱的鼻腔发热。山峦尖的粉色上有层浅浅白液凝固痕迹。  
   
彼得现在有九成的把握了，他抬头，这才发现斯塔克先生根本没有低头看，而把目光投向不远处的绿色植物。  
   
昏涨的头脑冷静，年轻人离远了点：“斯塔克先生，我认为恐怕是…水肿。”他说着自己的结论，试着不去思考原因，而只关注解决措施和谨慎言辞，“里面好像有液体。只要弄出来就一切正常了。”  
   
他收获了斯塔克一个辨不清意味的眼神。斯塔克感觉自己的理智在回复：“谢谢，彼得，你能先离开吗？”他克制自己的语调，维持平稳。胸部的胀痛感愈发明显，年轻人温暖呼吸撒上，激起奇怪的反应。房间的温度也在上升，四周的墙壁向床上的两人迫近。  
   
托尼本能地察觉不妙，事情发展诡异，年长者果断地向懵懵懂懂的年轻人下达指令。彼得没有理由拒绝，他的膝盖陷在导师盘腿坐着的床铺前，离对方柔软呼吸的胸部不到三十厘米，反应堆的蓝光照在可爱乳头上看起来美味的惊人，但他没有理由拒绝。  
   
彼得知道自己将会失去什么，可怜又正直的年轻人用尽所有的自控力命令自己的膝盖起来。他实在太努力了，完全忘记这不是自己卧室里吱呀作响毫无弹性的木板床。托尼.斯塔克贪图享受，他的床垫弹簧也安装地极为牢固又舒适。  
   
谁也不知道将要起身的彼得是如何失去了平衡，他的脸笔直地撞向托尼裸露的胸部，然后彻底埋了进去。  
   
   
   
   
蜘蛛侠在某个瞬间看见了天堂的圣光，可能也有反应堆击打鼻子的缘故，白色松软云朵和四处流淌的蜂蜜牛奶，神圣钟声回荡。时间失去意义，彼得回到上帝怀抱，让金色光芒填充心脏。接着六翼天使揪住了男孩的耳朵，那是斯塔克先生暴怒的声音。  
   
年轻人挥舞的手终于找到支持物，他一把撑起身体，“斯塔克先生，对对对不起！”

斯塔克先生似乎被他气哭了，彼得惊讶地发现身下男人的眼睛里出现水光，手掌里软绵的触感不同于彼得曾经握过的任何东西，彼得终于意识到了什么。  
   
托尼.斯塔克冒出了那种小小的压抑鼻音，被收紧手指欺负的胸部终于不堪忍受，奶汁喷射，沾上彼得.帕克栗色的头发。  
   
太糟糕了，托尼想死。  
太糟糕了，彼得舔了舔唇边的汁液。  
   
   
   
   
理所当然，好邻居蜘蛛侠又一次拯救无辜市民，抱着绝不浪费的心态，喝光了令斯塔克先生困扰的牛奶，并用自己的“牛奶”回报对方，甚至还多得多。  
   
理所当然，解决了“牛奶问题”的托尼.斯塔克排查了所有原因，最后发现某人用零花钱买的劣质牛奶存在重大食品安全问题。

包装袋上快乐的奶牛从此再也没有起舞过。  
   
   
   
   
   
 

END  
(The Tragedy of Cows)   
 


	7. 意外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 炮友系列之二：他们是怎么成为炮友的

炮友系列之二：他们是怎么成为炮友的  
—————————————

 

彼得.帕克和某人的炮友关系始于一场意外。或者说是很多微小事件的叠加。受伤的手臂，一杯橙汁等等。

总是这样，像张平整白纸上被撒了堆大大小小墨点，本身毫不相干，可莫名天外一股力量把纸揉成团，那些没见过面的点就这样碰撞交汇，弄出个谁也料想不到的局面。

 

【彼得捏了捏手下紧绷绷的腰肉，清淡古龙水混上后颈星星点点汗液好闻极了，一路窜进鼻腔里，他琢磨半天，觉得有点像雏菊的味道。

散发雏菊味道的人现在正哼哼唧唧，因为被压在门板上，脸只能侧着，眼睛虽然没有睁开，但睫毛不太安分，颤颤悠悠。彼得用牙齿咬住软乎乎耳垂。】

 

最初的那场意外突如其来而令人尴尬。他现在想起来都脸色发红。

裤子拉链被卡住，怎么都扯不开。左手臂受伤只有一只手能动并且真的快忍不住了。十八岁还尿裤子的蜘蛛侠怎么有脸拯救纽约。

幸好有人在旁边。非常不好意思可是没其他办法了吧？

“你……你能帮我一个小忙吗？斯塔克先生。”

彼得的卷发都害羞地耷拉下来了。

托尼.斯塔克非常爽快，他上下打量很快了解可怜少年的遭遇。托尼难得没有嘲笑别人，而是非常体贴地忍住了笑。手指灵巧地拽住拉链，向下一用力。

托尼希望梅下次能买条结实裤子。

 

【黑色西裤软趴趴搭在脚面，普通四角内裤还穿在身上。看起来正正经经，仔细看似乎有点不对劲。内裤包裹的翘起阴茎及精巢下还有个奇怪凸起，把内裤顶起来一块。下秒却又消失在托尼两腿之间，周而复始出现，染湿了一小块布料。

彼得“穿”着托尼的内裤。把热爱指手画脚的导师固定在狭小空间里。男人不说话，嗓子里的声音也压得几乎听不见，生气的样子。大腿却并得很紧。手指提拉起臀缝上的布料，方便那个小混蛋把漂亮阴茎塞进自己腿间。

屁股流出来的水把龟头淋得湿答答，男孩的阴茎抽插把腿根变得一片泥泞。

大人真的很狡猾。彼得的胯部撞上跳动的臀肉，发出啪啪的声音。就算是现在，只看斯塔克先生的上半身和表情，似乎马上就可以参加新闻发布会一样。】

 

拉链头被斯塔克先生扯了下来。彼得的脸色不佳，妄图施以援手的男人用力过猛，手部擦过整个裆部，还拽下了链头。

彼得眼眶里有眼泪在转圈了。

其实后来想想，就算是单手的蜘蛛侠也能用暴力扯开自己的裤子，解决问题。但在崇拜对象面前尿裤子的场景实在太过可怕。彼得.帕克果断地失去了思考能力，而托尼.斯塔克被彼得的眼泪吓得失去思考能力。

 

【彼得卧室的门发出吱呀声，托尼修过的指甲在光滑平面上留不下痕迹。

梅快回来了，快回来了吧？他似乎听见高跟鞋敲在台阶上。这样不行。钥匙插进锁眼转动。不行。这老旧房门的声音太大，她会立刻发现的。

自己和她小侄子的糟糕关系就……托尼愈发用力地绷紧身体，甚至把年轻人的阴茎夹得不能动弹。

他急匆匆地转头，一个不小心掉进男孩眼睛里暴风雨般的欲望。】

 

托尼的手隔着裤子摸遍了彼得的裆部。他成功地扯开了裤子拉链。可惜结果就比尿湿裤子好一点儿。

他实在花了太多时间，彼得在他手里轰轰烈烈释放了出来。

之后他们一个月没有见面，也就是说托尼迟了一月才发现彼得出现了严重心理问题。托尼认为。

 

【“我想进去。”没人能比彼得更可怜巴巴了，“这次我不想用嘴，求你了，斯塔克先生。”

他在撒娇。托尼想狠狠拒绝这个小鬼。】

 

“我得想着你才能……夜里会有奇怪的梦。”彼得不敢看对面男人的脸色。“我谷歌，上论坛求助。最后得出的结论是…”他鼓足了勇气。

我需要心理疏导。  
“我们可以试一试。”托尼一手圈了个圈 ，接着暗示性地插入手指。

彼得合上了嘴巴。

 

【托尼不能拒绝彼得。对他来说，彼得是个彻彻底底的意外。】

 

“只是那种，嗯，类似炮友的关系。”托尼抬着下巴强调。

彼得.帕克圆溜溜的眼睛呆呆看着他。

蠢得像只扑黄蝴蝶的小虎崽子，落在小老虎半圆耳朵的蝴蝶想。

 

 

END


	8. 安全屋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “安全屋”取个名，实际没有关系。

壁纸是黄色的，面积比彼得的卧室大上些，一塞进三个成年人，立刻显得拥挤不堪。房间里只有一张床，一张书桌和椅子。桌上有杯子，几本花边杂志。没有任何多余的，显示房间主人品味的装饰。地面铺着深色地毯，踩上去没有任何声音。正对面有扇门，似乎连接卫生间。  
这是神盾局在威尼斯的一间“安全屋”。星期五闯入系统后悄无声息修改了位于某公寓508室和509室间秘密小屋的密码。它现在是斯塔克的私人休息室。  
都是由于彼得.帕克。

半小时前，他们还在进行一场单方面的战斗。对方是制药公司的执行长，正主导一个“不太合法”的研究课题。原本这种小事轮不到托尼.斯塔克出马，但他替自己的“实习生”主动请缨。蜘蛛侠在这场小测里完成得非常完美，托尼负责在一边指手画脚。唯一的变数是研究室里的某欧洲化学家。古板的科学家被彼得“吐丝”的超能力吓住了，拿起罐药剂就对彼得喷了过去。蜘蛛侠只来的得及抬手遮住脸。  
结果是托尼一炮打坏了瓶子，残渣四射毁了一排瓶瓶罐罐，里面的液体和粉末纷纷扬扬布满了整个空间。  
彼得咳嗽着指给他又惊又怒的斯塔克先生看残片上的意大利语：“杀虫剂。”接着发现那堆化学品仅仅是动物提取物。  
虚惊一场，蜘蛛侠绑好了人留下纸条，准备离开的时候，突然感到一股心悸。“我想要间屋子休息下，斯塔克先生，越快越好。” 彼得脸色发白，扯住斯塔克手臂。

这不是托尼.斯塔克熟悉的纽约，幸运的是神盾局在某些城市会设置安全屋。五分钟后，托尼就带着彼得来到某公寓的五楼。哈皮在空荡荡的走廊里正等着他们。  
508室和509室间什么也没有，但踢三脚左数第六块砖头会弹出个密码面板。输入正确答案你将会得到个容身之所。

彼得先进去，所以现在他最靠近里间。随后是托尼，穿着黑色西装的男人东张西望四处打量这个地方，目光在椅子上没多停留一秒，就站在房间中央皱起了眉。最后的哈皮只能在靠门的位置站定。彼得的牙齿轻微打颤，冷汗把背后衣服浸湿。他一屁股坐在床上。床板发出吱呀声，盖住他粗重的喘息。  
放松放松放松，彼得缓慢吐气，剧烈跳动的心跳逐渐减缓。隔绝外界冰冷空气里狂暴的信息风暴后，这间小屋里平静到沉寂的气氛确实有些帮助。他的胃开始暖和起来。

“现在可以说到底怎么了吗？”，墨镜架在脸上，托尼的双手交握垂在身前，不是惯常抬着下巴自大狂的模样，“永远别逞强，这听起来老套的要命，似乎是从棺材里刨出句子，可是睡衣宝宝，我得说…”他摘下墨镜，随手扔给哈皮，露出漂亮到有些女气——托尼不爱这个词，可他管不了别人想法——的棕色眼睛。这双巧克力糖球从年轻时就成为托尼.斯塔克招蜂引蝶的有力佐证。人们相信要不是某人天性本来潜藏了放纵情欲和浪荡轻佻，旁人又怎么会见他随意抛来的一个眼神就痴痴呆呆。

彼得迎上目光，又是一次“传授经验”，他有理由厌烦，以彼得现在的年纪，合该是不管不顾横冲直撞。他之前也确实为此不满，可彼得.帕克现在却受用极了。小提琴低音在空气里滑行，斯塔克先生比起生气更像是…调情。甚至连哈皮也不怕他，彼得察觉到身体开始听从指挥，还用眼角余光注意到胖乎乎的男人把身体重心放在左腿又换成右腿，用这无聊的小游戏打发时间。

彼得在斯塔克即将爆发前开了口：“斯塔克先生，我…”他吞咽口水，组织了一下语言，露出抱歉的神色，“我很好，只是…我似乎能力提升了？”  
“能力提升？”彼得看见斯塔克的眼睛睁大，老实说他本人的困惑更多，彼得的脚蹭了蹭地毯。  
成年不久的男孩垂下头又抬起：“怎么说…刚才开始我的感官有点失灵，就那种刻度盘指针乱转，前一秒迟钝到什么都感知不到，后一秒整个世界又被放大。”他伸出手想比划一下，似乎还感觉长度不太够，又放下。

“房间”在变形。以边角线无限延伸，斯塔克先生站在凸透镜上，气味下陷地毯小块空气流动里弥漫湿气，彼得能构想皮肤触感。

他尽可能客观描述那种感觉，发现斯塔克先生屏住呼吸后立刻补充道：“我现在好了！”句子飞快地跑出来，“就在刚刚感知稳定了！而且敏度比我之前更高！我猜那堆药剂说不定对我有好处而不是…”  
“你猜？”托尼挑眉。  
“我变成蜘蛛侠那晚也是。”彼得有点委屈，他想了想，肯定地点头，“一模一样，甚至那种人生即将发生重大变化的预感也一样，斯塔克先生。”说到最后，男孩的声音变轻，露出那种做梦样奇怪的表情。

“我们原本可以舒舒服服在旅馆里泡个澡。”托尼抱怨，“你确定自己只是小小的‘超能力升级’？”他很不礼貌地打量还坐在床边没有起身的年轻人，白纸单薄的脸色出现点红色，剧烈运动后乱糟糟的头发也被映衬得好看起来。男孩点头，托尼不想承认自己还有些不放心。  
视线偏转到墙壁，托尼迈动脚步，手指按住发暗的黄色壁纸，凹凸起伏的触感刺激指腹：“隔音，小空间和隐蔽”，他装作感兴趣的样子，“二战后留下的。神盾连改装的钱都不愿意出，你说这里的水管还能用吗？”

向来对一切过时产物嗤之以鼻的托尼.斯塔克宣布自己要留在这间小房间里，检查下还有什么特别之处，他在屋子里打转。堵住门的哈皮清了清嗓子，不去看他的老板：“彼得看起来不准备换个房间”，乖孩子比麻烦的大人好得多，“我在509。”他从口袋里摸出把老旧钥匙丢给斯塔克，自己转身离开了房间。

房门合拢留下轻微的咔嚓声，这间屋子没有窗户，细小杂音被吸附到地毯墙壁，只有头顶白炽灯灯丝散发奇怪的味道。彼得的眼睛落在脚前柔软地毯，织物里细小微尘简直像暴露在高倍显微镜下，眼球隐隐刺痛。但仍在可控范围内，他的嘴唇拉成道线，斯塔克背对他研究那张桌子。别添麻烦，彼得对自己尖叫。

这间屋子的刺激源已经很少了，耳道里只有血液轰声的彼得.帕克说服自己。试图抬起捂住眼睛的双手却突然停住。  
彼得凝视手掌上的一块污渍。不知道什么时候沾上的，黏结在白色皮肤纹路。他能看清每一颗微粒。

感知过载。空茫的大脑界面突然跳出乱码，随即不断盘旋复制填充整个思维。感知过载感知过载感知过过过载载……拉长字符，放大空间里一切不和谐的缺陷膨胀挤压。彼得听见世界演奏完美交响乐里糟糕乐手们的所有错音，摧枯拉朽在头脑里轰隆隆滚动。

思维城墙倒塌成海浪起伏的破碎音符，就这样撞上回过头的托尼.斯塔克。托尼什么也不知道，他皱眉捏了捏男孩红得诡异的脸颊，阻止了一场崩塌。  
这首曲子没有错音，彼得迷迷糊糊地想，把流淌的歌拉进怀里，手指抚摸上漂亮的第四小节。

换句话说，捏住了导师黑色西装下又圆又翘屁股。托尼褐色眼睛睁大，接着有柔软嘴唇贴住下巴，热乎乎的奶气让脑袋昏涨。很少受到小动物喜爱的钢铁侠只是吃惊了零点零一秒。  
彼得脑子坏了，托尼冷静地想，他抬高下巴，避开狗狗过于热情黏住嘴角的亲吻。彼得发出一声呜咽，“睡衣宝宝，睡…彼得！”帕克把托尼脖子上舔出亮晶晶的痕迹，这一切斯塔克还能勉强忍受，他试图起身拉开距离，却被勒得更紧，刚刚还安稳放在臀部的手也有了动作。  
骨节分明而纤长的手曾经挽救过许多生命，现在伸出两只不知羞耻掐住前辈丰满的臀肉，又像挤奶油一样揉捏起来。

他怎么敢！托尼不敢相信，对待下流娼妇那样肆无忌惮地把玩，托尼尊贵的屁股没有受过这种屈辱。掌心的热度传递到脸上，实在是忍无可忍。一定出了什么问题，况且托尼的屁股又麻又痒，他实在没什么耐心和彼得多说。

盔甲会让这个臭小子冷静一下，托尼怒气冲冲做出手势。他顾不上那么多，MK47会在一分钟内打破墙壁。想到这里，在他脖子边乱拱的卷发也没那么讨厌。

可是彼得糊了他一脸口水，手指摸遍了屁股。  
星期五一直没有回应。

这里没有空调，彼得的体温也高得吓人，眼角泛红，看起来似乎失去自我意识。一点回应也没有，托尼感到一股冷气，猛然想起自从进入这间屋子就没有再收到星期五的信息。

连天花板上都贴了黄色壁纸，安全屋。男孩的低喘里，托尼脸色难看，这里安装了信号屏蔽装置。

托尼猜自己可能有麻烦了。大麻烦。

 

TBC


	9. 奶油棒棒糖

电源耗尽，他第一次知道宇宙里其实没有光。时间沦陷在无边无际的黑暗，不知过去了多久，半梦半醒之间托尼感到嘴唇被什么东西轻轻压住了。温热触感，偶尔擦过鼻尖，是没有闻过的奇特气味。也并不是死物，内部似乎有脉搏在跳动，海洋潮汐般古怪的韵律感。就这样沿着唇缝碾磨到唇角，一遍又一遍，永不停息的模样。嘴唇渐渐发热，染上温度。托尼猜不出这是什么，或许只是他濒死的幻觉。但嘴唇被磨得红肿发痛，托尼每每几乎入睡，又会被那执着的不懈的从唇角沿着唇缝的运动所惊醒。冷静等待死亡的男人终于忍不住想骂出声，却有股咸咸液体在唇齿开合瞬间从“前端”渗出，弥漫了整个口腔。喉咙自发吞咽，液体蛇样滚落食道。

空乏的胃肠疼痛，托尼口腔开始分泌口水。他没有多想，舌头试探地舔过那不知名的“食物”，迫不及待用力吮吸起来。


	10. 善恶轴心 05 浆果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 善恶轴心 05 浆果

*黑化虫X白痴铁

———05.浆果———

 

   
彼得安全地度过了青春期，没有什么和梅的争执以及经历太多身体发育带来的困扰，平平淡淡到周围朋友都惊讶的程度。在大家交流传播某些小电影的时候，男孩浅棕色头发都会害羞地卷起来，他困扰地摇头，在起哄声里背上包离开。

没有必要，彼得不会告诉那些人自己的小秘密。不用任何漂亮的封面女郎，彼得的梦里有更好的。

是浆果。熟透的红色，汁液饱胀到把果皮撑成透明，阳光下可以看见里面缓缓流动的水雾。在无数个梦境里，彼得会因为手掌上粘稠的液体惊醒，喉咙沙漠旅客般干渴，在盛夏炽热晨光中无限地渴望他的浆果。  
 

 

托尼眼圈泛红，水果硬糖眼睛融化开流出里面夹心，“斯塔克先生是谁？”

他遭受莫大委屈似的，但因为他乱糟糟没有打理过的头发和脸颊上青色稀稀拉拉的胡渣，伤心得让人发笑。

这点诚挚又孩子气的伤心，其实是每个不成熟心灵在初次发现自己不是世界中心后都会产生的情绪。彼得严肃面孔，倒完全不这么认为。

他嫉妒了，青年从那些伤心里尝到生涩果实浅浅的甜味，属于还没成熟就已经想被吃掉果子发出的某种信号。  
 

 

“斯塔克先生很乖。”彼得对托尼说。年轻人非常认真的表情立刻说服了托尼。

托尼想说自己也很乖，保证会比斯塔克先生乖得多。彼得显然不相信，他开始说起那位“斯塔克先生”。托尼的脸纠成一团。  
 

斯塔克先生不爱穿衣服睡觉。

托尼把印着猫咪的T恤从身上扯下来，白色内裤也丢在床下。  
 

斯塔克先生的胸部总在夜里发痒，因为爱吃草莓，会流出草莓味牛奶。

托尼低头看了一眼自己胸前浅粉色的部位，用手指捏住其中一边的娇嫩乳首，什么也没流出来，倒是被自己粗糙指腹磨蹭得倒吸口冷气。

他的睫毛扑棱棱扇动偷看坐在床边的年轻人，实在分辨不出对方神色，但显然平时对他关怀备至的人现在并不想帮他。

肚子里柠檬滚来滚去，眼睛酸得难受。在学会委屈这个词前，先一步体会到那种心脏被握住样的感情。他又一次向彼彼投去视线，对方反而开始玩起自己纤长漂亮的手指。

托尼愣了一下后抿紧嘴唇。手指按压下胸前果实颜色逐渐变深，微微发热，但还是没有液体从小孔里流出的迹象。托尼不信自己不能像该死的斯塔克先生一样流出草莓牛奶。可惜两边的乳首都被蹂躏成又红又肿凄惨模样，也没淌出一滴。

彼得叹了口气，托尼觉得草莓牛奶要从眼睛里滑出来了。但年轻人的手及时捂住眼睛，掌心温度烙印在薄薄眼皮上，非常令人安心。

托尼听见对方的呼吸落在胸前，“肯定是管道堵住了，斯塔克先生之前也是。”

手指折腾很久下挺立的果实被湿乎乎的东西包裹抚慰，黑暗中的托尼打了个寒颤。糊里糊涂直到坚硬牙齿摩擦乳粒才明白是彼得在帮他“疏通管道”。

很奇怪。托尼想，摸索着把手指伸进对方的卷发里，在年轻人用力吮吸的时候挺胸配合。彼彼真好，托尼听话地发出哼哼声，虽然屁股被抓痛，但彼彼一边用舌头舔弄还分神嘱咐他这样容易出奶的举动让托尼似乎除了配合，也不知道该做什么其他的。

他乖乖地让彼得把胸前染上片水色，因为自己不争气不能立刻流出好喝牛奶难过不已。

所以在年轻人清亮声音因为疲惫变低，要求他躺好抱住膝盖的时候，托尼照做了。

这个姿势有点像只四脚朝天的乌龟，男人想起星期五给他看的单词卡。接着有手指插进并拢大腿内侧，托尼本能地绷紧肌肉，皮肤渗出点细密汗液。

多汁的熟透浆果，用点力气就会爆裂开甜水。像梦中一样睁大眼睛努力抱着腿，不是常见的姿势所以有点颤。

“我会比他听话。”托尼又一次保证。  
彼得没有答话。

白痴。  
斯塔克先生才不会流什么草莓牛奶，斯塔克先生会非常生气。

彼得把自己挤进他两腿之间。


	11. 善恶轴心06计划

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *黑化虫X白痴铁  
> ———06.计划———

紧实的合拢双腿被强行挤出缝隙，托尼的汗水很烫，黏糊糊地涂满那块在腿间耸动的炽热。刚刚被玩弄还挺立的粉色乳头随着胸腔吐息一起一伏，显得男人眼睛瞳色浅了些，目光却锁在彼得脸上。他在想什么？手指无意识地陷入皮肤，力度足以在第二天发现留下的几块青肿。他在看我，念头水汽一般蔓延扩散。极富弹性而潮湿的大腿挤压下，彼得脸上发红，一路烧到脖子直至胸前。

忍不住越发用力把那具身体压进床铺。这副任谁看都健康有力躯体，明显经过长期的锻炼却被青年双手禁锢在身下，颜色是均匀流淌的小麦色，临近腿根渐变成稍浅的白。指甲刮过，会让身体非常可爱地抽动，像头灵敏的羚羊。如果一切顺利，这双腿很快会自觉地缠在他腰上，用尽全身肌肉和力气绞紧，再用身下的小口吮吸彼得。床板开始发出隐隐吱呀声，连带托尼喉咙里的声音也响起来。却又不是撒娇或者求饶，双腿仍然被自己努力抱住，彼得抽离时能看见他大腿内侧泛红的肌肤。

彼得简直藏不住弯起的笑眼，洗掉发蜡乱糟糟垂在额前晃来晃去的头发都没破坏他的好心情。

咬着下唇不肯认输时眼角眉梢的轮廓，倔强得非常“斯塔克”。他的斯塔克先生，彼得想咬他发白的嘴唇，让那些微小疼痛的喘息都跑进自己的肚子。

柔软大腿和毫无防备充满信赖的眼睛也非常“斯塔克”。青年想起斯塔克先生抬着下巴走在他前面，西服下摆都盖不住的圆屁股得意洋洋又不知羞耻，包括那人转头冲他挑眉的样子。天知道牛仔裤紧绷绷的滋味可不好受。他当然像斯塔克先生啦，本来就是斯塔克先生的脸和身体，但鼻尖上透了点红，有点类似感冒还是哭鼻子流露出些许委屈，这倒是提醒了彼得。这是“托尼”。

度过青春期，勉强算个成年人的彼得在这样好的夜里难得又像个孩子似的困扰起来。从膝盖内侧到男人腿根一路留下甜味冒气泡的亲吻，他欺负的是托尼还是斯塔克先生？

乖巧比糖还甜的是托尼，冲他板脸又一副长辈典范的是斯塔克先生，但谁知道斯塔克先生在床上是什么样子，叫起来的声音怎样，还是说会拼命一点声都不发出。彼得.帕克困扰极了，而托尼一脚踩上了他的脸，还挺用力揉了两下。

“你想别人了。”托尼的眼泪小溪一样流出来。

彼得鼻子一酸，没忍住把股白色微凉的液体射到了他的肚子上。

 

第二天，奇异博士从光圈里出来后看见的就是心情很好的蜘蛛侠，以及精神不佳的白痴斯塔克。

“我有进展了。”他瞄了眼托尼眼睛下的黑眼圈，对彼得说道。


	12. 噪声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请认真看预警，PWP点梗第四弹
> 
> *二虫一体  
> *返校季后  
> *未成年性行为  
> *黑化强制  
> *BE

他的眼睛，彼得吞咽口水，像是某种宝石里含着汪清水，不是简单的棕色褐色还是什么焦糖蜂蜜，更复杂…更富有变化，如果非要一个比喻，可以想想日落时笼着一层朦胧金色雾气的湖面。

光是被他注视，似乎就被水中幽灵抓住脚踝。心脏疼痛，阴茎也勃动起来，在牛仔裤里升温到融化冰淇淋的糟糕程度，彼得感到潮湿。托尼，那个名字卡在喉咙里，黏在裤子里龟头上，一股甜腻奶油气味。

喊出来，他会是你的，只是你的。噪音突然又开始了。低声细语，在隐秘幽暗的空房间里盘旋的声音，是你的。

 

“斯塔克先生，”年轻男孩的声音有些颤抖，耳尖一层薄粉，成功化解男人不耐情绪，“我很抱歉，我…不知道，最近一直不太对劲，声音…我很高兴你能来，这里有点乱…”

这里确实有点乱，一间肮脏又灰暗窄小的房间，放了一张床垫后就没有什么其他空间，贴着原本可能是鹅黄的褪色壁纸，因为时间太久，连花纹都模糊不清。

下午六点左右本该是托尼的休息时段，但星期五告诉他彼得，对，那个蜘蛛男孩通过凯伦坚持要与他进行一次会面。

斯塔克记得自己曾经告诉过男孩哈皮才是他的专属联络人。除了在坚持打击犯罪这件事上过于执着，彼得在他印象里是个听话、热情追求他肯定的孩子。因此彼得这次不太正常的请求立刻被星期五优先转送到他面前。

一个地址和一句恳切的简短邀请。

托尼无法拒绝，老是说他的好奇心快爆炸了，这样故作神秘的要求一点也不青少年。小蜘蛛的嘴巴根本藏不住话，斯塔克猜只要自己一个肯定的眼神，彼得.帕克连他最不想说的小秘密都会和盘托出。他才不会承认彼得的眼睛里明晃晃的崇拜让他得意到不行。

托尼.斯塔克欣然赴约，还提前到达。一路躲过楼梯间的杂物，这里居然没有电梯。路上没有碰到一个邻居，像栋已经被废弃的公寓。男人推开门的时候，期待的情绪到达巅峰。

彼得正站在屋子里，还穿着普普通通的格子衬衣外面是深蓝外套，和他平时一模一样，连那副慌乱时前言不搭后语的样子也没变。

“够了孩子，我可不是为了听你介绍这间屋子才来的。”斯塔克毫不犹豫地打断男孩，墨镜后目光四处打量这间屋子，他没什么收获，因为本身这里就算得上空无一物。

他转了一圈，等到彼得关好门，走近他还依旧没什么头绪。

彼得在此过程里令人惊讶地保持安静，斯塔克压下那种轻微不适感，不说话的彼得突然显得有点奇怪。彼得则沉默着把两人之间的距离缩短到只有半步。

可能因为在这间屋子里呆得过久，彼得头发上有股不太好闻的气味，斯塔克刚刚没有注意到。

“你不该来的，”他抬头，眼神里有丝意味不明的难过，接着斯塔克的墨镜飞了起来，而天花板剧烈晃动。

托尼彻底昏迷前也没有意识到是彼得对他发起了进攻，太快了，蜘蛛侠从没告诉他自己能那么快过。

 

斯塔克猜自己只晕了不久，他眨动眼睛，后脖子一股股抽疼，废了几秒才聚焦到面前的一小堆“杂物”。

手表、几张纸片、袖扣……他没有露出什么慌乱的表情，虽然面前的东西不久前还都在他身上，有不少具有特殊的小功能，足以在他遇到什么麻烦时为他提供助力。

但如果拿不到就一切免谈。托尼的手贴着背后，手腕被布带还是什么绑住，动弹不得。他斜躺在那张刚刚还十分嫌弃的床垫，灰色运动鞋把那堆东西踢远，彼得的运动鞋。

“抱歉，斯塔克先生，我不得不打晕你，把那些东西拿走，您很难对付。”彼得道歉时该死得认真。托尼在一瞬间甚至觉得目前的状况十分正常，下一秒他就清醒了，他维持声音的冷静：“彼得，你究竟什么意思？”

彼得太喜欢这样的托尼，他现在都改不了那一副高高在上的口吻。

“你现在是我的。”少年的声音还带着点奶味，听起来完全还是个孩子。

“……你的表情也太好笑了，托尼，是的，属于我的。让我猜一下你在想什么，不，我就是彼得.帕克。不是外星人变形，也没有精神控制，真真正正的彼得。”

托尼毫不掩饰他仿佛看见一个疯子的眼神，巨大的荒诞让他忍不住露出那种嘲讽表情，足以在瞬间让他熟悉的那个彼得说不出话。

骗子，面前的人一定不是彼得.帕克。他笑起来露出白生生牙齿。

“没错，我早就疯了。”突然之间彼得清澈嗓音里那股疯癫几乎满溢出来，惊得托尼皱起眉，“啊啊还得让你相信这具身体里现在有两个灵魂？我可以把“那个”放出来，我更喜欢自己的身体。但现在只能将就用了，或许对你来说会比较轻松。”

他暧昧地笑起来，斯塔克憎恶他居然敢用彼得的脸，因为这句话中隐含的恶意升腾起焦虑。托尼没发现自己使用了“他”。

 

现在那双眼睛的金色雾气消失殆尽，充满冰冷的敌意和警惕。他没想到经过了那么多次，斯塔克这种神色还是能让他的胃部抽动，瞬间打消所有兴趣。

“好吧，你还是不信，我让他来解释，我想你比较信任那个。”他打了个响指，把意识缩进那间屋子，同时放出那个不断在脑子里疯狂质问的小男孩。

托尼的口味有问题，那个叽叽喳喳的声音糟糕透了，他数秒快到一分钟的时候，用意识想象蜘蛛丝粗暴地把那个小男孩扯回来。

再次掌握身体后他发现自己正维持一个古怪的姿势，手指差一点就碰到托尼的那堆小玩意儿，他们不会以为自己真的毫无准备就放弃身体的控制权吧？这种坚持不放弃的天真让他觉得有些好笑又无奈。

男人还侧躺在那个位置，几乎没有移动。窗外的光线已经变得十分昏暗，感谢蜘蛛侠的视力，他仍然可以看清托尼脸上每一个细微表情。

“是你……你回来了。”托尼的脸色比刚刚显得更难看，大概是确认了这是“彼得.帕克”的身体，“你是那个‘声音’？你怎么进到他脑子里的？”

从那位“彼得.帕克”的角度确实如此，某天突然响起的声音。开始仅仅是一些短句预警，但一切总是正确才最值得怀疑，就算十几岁还不懂世事险恶，把自己当蜘蛛感应也过于愚蠢。

”他叫我‘蜘蛛。’“

托尼似乎把他当成一个异类，他耸耸肩干脆默认这种看法。实在浪费太多时间了，托尼的身体已经放松，在有限空间里尽可能舒展身体，表情也重新变得自信。那是斯塔克习惯的对敌模式，在绝境里古怪的轻松写意，往往会让敌人感到可笑，把他当一个自大的笨蛋。

托尼，托尼多么聪明，把对手的一分骄傲自满欺骗成十分，然后会像潜伏已久的猛兽绝地反击，一击得手。但这次男人输定了，蜘蛛感到一丝浅淡的遗憾，没有兴致再陪他玩下去。

“他解开你手腕的结了吧？”他没在意托尼的反应，把牛仔裤的扣子解开，阴茎已经硬到发疼，顶住内裤的边缘，拉拉链变成一个艰难的过程，“别耍手段，我可以随时把那个小男孩从我脑子里抹掉，就像我现在把他关起来一样。”

青少年紧绷光滑的阴茎和圆圆小小的可爱睾丸周围甚至没什么毛发，赤裸在空气里。

“你还在等什么？爬过来，吸我的阴茎。”他轻描淡写的语气像在谈论晚餐。

 

托尼.斯塔克现在的表情足以载入史册，你在开什么玩笑？声音，好吧没有名字太麻烦了，现在他叫“蜘蛛”。

蜘蛛兴致勃勃地读着斯塔克的表情，看着那副震惊的神色飞快地从他脸上消退，重新恢复成面无表情，如果你能忽略他苍白如幽灵的脸色。

他知道我没在开玩笑，蜘蛛想，对于自己顶着青少年的身体提出的无理要求毫无愧疚，甚至因为斯塔克的犹豫而烦躁起来。和心情相反，蜘蛛的手指温柔搓揉自己的阴茎根部，让它变硬，斯塔克的眼神触电一样避开。

是啊，这是他选中喜爱后辈的身体。他现在一定充满了困惑愤怒，但蜘蛛才懒得管，欲望一寸寸被唤醒：“还不来吗？这孩子需要你。”蜘蛛熟知彼得的语调和说话方式，开着最恶毒的玩笑。

这是一场注定会赢的战役。声音用彼得粉红色的肉块戳弄男人的脸颊，拍打发出清脆声响，在他鼻尖上留下前液：“你看起不错。”斯塔克跳动的眼皮连带睫毛，都被涂上渗出液体。

青少年的热狗磨蹭那位先生唇角时，蜘蛛特意要他注意别用牙齿，“用嘴唇包住，我可不想就用一次，记得先用舌头尝尝味道，就像你喜欢的那样，很烫所以要小心。”

斯塔克大概努力试图抽离自己的情绪，换言之他变得迟钝，完全忘记自己其实还有拒绝的权利。花花公子的舌头名不虚传，柔软的舌尖绕着马眼一圈后一切变得煽情，细细舔吻发出滋滋声。托尼大概没有发现自己的强迫症倾向，他事事力求完美的偏执在这种糟糕时刻便宜了某人。晶亮口水把少年可爱的肉棒涂满，像刷了一层透明漆。男人看起来完全是个饥渴的婊子，身上所有洞都渴求被阴茎塞满，这让蜘蛛的眼睛完全移不开他。

这具身体很快就把第一次贡献给了托尼的脸，精液把他的胡子染上点白色，蜘蛛没有允许男人从突然的释放中回神就粗暴捏住他的下巴，塞进自己瘫软的阴茎。

他冷淡地看着男人猛然涨红的脸，只是按住空中无力抗拒挥动的手，大概是被吓住了又或者单纯入的过深。咽喉条件性收缩的时候没人想拔出来，就算此时托尼的痛苦地紧闭眼睛，好像下一秒就会因此窒息。

蜘蛛把自己的东西拔出，斯塔克在他面前蜷缩成一团开始干呕：“我下次可不会放过你。”

第二次，托尼就冷静多了。嘴唇包裹柱体，在戳入时深呼吸到脸颊凹陷，拔出时吐气，舌头软乎乎地放松绞紧，他那么专心致志，似乎全世界就剩下被自己潮热口腔挤压的那根越来越硬阴茎，而他的唯一使命就在榨出它的每一滴液体。蜘蛛抓住男人柔软的头发开始冲撞，用睾丸磨蹭他的鼻子到鼻尖发红。

托尼.斯塔克那张英俊的脸被放开时一塌糊涂，口腔麻木到几乎失去知觉，他不知道自己还张着嘴，流出透明液体打湿颈边衣服，浓重的腥臊味简直令人作呕。

蜘蛛安静地等他慢慢恢复理智，托尼不再用愤怒或者厌恶的眼神看站在面前的“少年”，他棕色的眼睛里什么都没有，但自称蜘蛛的声音知道如果可以，他会杀死自己无数次。“好吃吗？”蜘蛛喜欢男人愤怒时瞳孔里燃烧火焰，他逗弄了一会发现没收到自己喜欢的反应，就让斯塔克把自己的衣服脱光。

事情发展到这一步，没人猜不到后面会发生些什么，斯塔克似乎完全接受了事实，只是在脱到内裤才短暂停顿片刻。

男人的身体泛起发烧般的炫目颜色，他的阴茎软趴趴地垂落在阴毛里，毫不遮掩自己浅粉色孩子一样的乳首。蜘蛛的眼光不客气地缠在他胸前。

斯塔克终于开口了，嗓音低哑：“我要一个保证，我把自己给你，你放过他。不然我不会保证自己能做什么，就算那是他的身体也一样。”

斯塔克没有说“他”是谁，蜘蛛沉默。比起交换，这更像一个试探，试探自己的目的究竟是什么。被怀疑了，不愧是斯塔克，蜘蛛满意地微笑，但本没有必要那么小心翼翼，他从来无心隐瞒自己的动机。

“好，你听话，我就放过他。先跪下来……对，屁股抬高点。前面趴下，很好，等等别那么低…”声音兴高采烈地要求他摆出合适的姿势，看着他圆润气球般的肥美屁股反射莹白亮光，臀缝里和他乳头一样颜色屁眼若隐若现。托尼看起来那么顺从，就像一只待宰的温驯羊羔。直到蜘蛛把彼得的阴茎顶住穴口，托尼终于没有忍住，惊恐紧张让他的身体比一块石头还僵硬。

托尼没有等到粗暴的入侵和鲜血，背后的东西用牙齿吮咬男人耳朵，热气灌进耳孔：“我在彼得的大脑里很强，你听他说过‘蜘蛛’曾经指导他的行动对吧？”这句话闪电般划破男人的头脑，指甲掐入掌心冒出血丝。

“你明白了！”蜘蛛没有错过斯塔克一瞬间的异常，他的快乐满溢出来，“这意味我在他清醒的时候都可以醒着，他的心灵对我开放，而他对我一无所知。我弄死他比打个响指还简单。”

“你保证过…”托尼不明白为什么这时候蜘蛛又开始威胁他。

“闭嘴，请听我说。”蜘蛛开始用手揉捏对方的屁股，拇指在浅粉色穴口边打转，“我玩够你了，托尼.斯塔克，你不会知道自己其实已经被我操过多少…换个话题，比如你身体里被屏蔽信号的感应器在这里只是废品，或者床垫下你一边吸我阴茎一边偷偷藏起的钢笔，你就像头永远不愿意回头的牛，总是拼命地拼命地触犯那些限度。真的令人厌恶到极点。”

那一瞬间的恨意如果能凝成实质，足以瞬息杀了自己。斯塔克直到此刻才最终确认这个怪物其实对自己抱有深刻的仇恨，换句话说，他为自己莫名惹下的仇敌波及到彼得.帕克再一次感到痛苦。

“你在自责？连屁股都抖起来了？又是为了谁……哦，当然是彼得。彼得是个有趣的孩子，你简直不会知道他有多喜欢你。”这个占据彼得.帕克身体的怪物发出古怪的笑声，“他简直在爱你，现在他还在那个‘锁起来的房间’大喊大叫，不停嚷着斯塔克先生斯塔克先生，他比你更惹我讨厌。但你很想见他吧？”

托尼被这个问句扔进冰水。不，不是现在，他想，不要让那个孩子看见…和蜘蛛接触的部分又泛起灼烤般疼痛。

“他对你的崇拜向往也太恶心，让他看看你究竟是什么货色。托尼，你刚刚做的非常好，现在用屁股好好咬住去奖励这个小男孩，他会非常喜欢的，是真的非常。”

背后压迫感消失得无影无踪，但斯塔克明白那只蜘蛛正看着他们。“斯塔克先生！斯塔克……？”

托尼不愿回头，这是彼得。他无暇顾及这时真正彼得的想法，清楚地明白自己全身赤裸，而男孩勃起阴茎正流出精液。托尼排空情绪，近乎无情地做出计算。他对于性一向比较开放，诱奸青少年所考验的道德底线，比起那只蜘蛛的低声细语不值一提。战栗从脊柱蔓延开来，真的，他真的会杀死这个孩子。

“操我彼得，我想被你操。”蜘蛛的疯狂侵入到斯塔克颤抖低沉嗓音。

 

彼得.帕克觉得自己掉入一个巨大梦魇，越来越疯狂的声音，他不知道为什么无法拒绝蜘蛛提出的邀约。

那间屋子里斯塔克先生让他安静，接着脑子后面突然一股巨大的拉力，疼痛像是被成千上万的怪物撕咬拖拽。等到勉强恢复意识，他发现自己来到一个无法想象空间。如果此处能被称为空间的话。这里无上无下，没有前也没有后，除了自己空无一人。

彼得什么也感觉不到，自从他成为蜘蛛侠后第一次什么都无法感受，成为一个没有手脚的盲人聋子。巨大的恐慌和压抑死寂混为一体，如果他只是一个普通的男孩这会在瞬间摧毁他的意识。空间没有边界没有实体，如果没有敌人，何来对敌，没有实体又怎么战斗。

这不对劲，发生这诡异事件之前，是斯塔克先生来到蜘蛛……空，彼得知道这里是哪里了。

蜘蛛的“空房间”，彼得的心脏下坠，他大概相信了不该相信的“人”，甚至拖进斯塔克先生。后悔的苦涩还未扩散，他被“拉”了出去。时间实在太短，他只来得及解释几句，解开绳索最后塞给斯塔克先生一只“钢笔”。

彼得被丢回空间，再一次被世界遗忘。不，还有斯塔克先生，他会救自己，斯塔克先生一定会救自己。彼得觉得自己脸上有泪，但没有双手去感知。他想像个小男孩狠狠哭泣，为什么不哭呢？

如果他不是蜘蛛侠就能哭了吧，彼得陷入极端冷静。如果是斯塔克先生他一定会疯狂寻找任何方法，制定无数退路。那么，既然他在现实世界没有放弃，彼得.帕克为什么要在自己的大脑里放弃？

他像一只真正的蜘蛛开始织网。彼得描绘自己，想象自己的身体。蜘蛛称这里为“房间”，房间有门有宽度长度，为什么彼得看不见？他无比确信这是他精神世界的部分，没问题，他知道，他明白。

彼得.帕克以自己为原点，以自己的上为上，以自己的下为下，前为前，后为后。空间发出海啸般轰鸣，坐标系建立，空间以光速具象。彼得站立蛛网中心，所有的感受通过蛛丝汇聚在他身体。

空间从来不“空”，如果刚刚它还是堆满乱七八糟字母的口袋让男孩无法理解，彼得现在可以读懂这片空间的所有信息。这是他的大脑，他的记忆。

赢了，胜利唾手可得，彼得剩下做的就是找到蜘蛛占的那一块，抓住他，抹杀他。

他没来得及那么做，斯塔克先生用屁股吸住了他的下半身，男人连头发上都是精液，用那种痛苦又欢愉的声音渴求彼得的阴茎。

的确是最恐怖的梦魇也是男孩从未敢奢求的美梦，斯塔克先生要他。

 

斯塔克先生的肠道有多热多紧，他被撑开穴口周围细细的卷卷绒毛全湿透了，因为彼得的抽出还会带出鲜嫩软肉，他在叫，彼得从没想过那个装着严肃又高高在上的人叫起来那么凶，那么软又黏，尾音缠着他的鸡巴不放，屁股一挤流出的水都快把他淹没。斯塔克先生还不让他出来，这个天才在他想整根拔出的时候会越发用力收紧肌肉，咬住龟头，连一丝可能性都不给彼得留，太霸道了，斯塔克先生总是这样。

“斯塔克…先生…”彼得想让他别那么用力。

“对，就是那样…”他把肥翘屁股向后推，在青少年的肉棒上摇晃，磨蹭自己的敏感点，“干得好，干得很棒，我很喜欢…”托尼开始捏自己的乳头，那小小的两点被他欺负得不行，好像能流出奶水一样又红又肿，他真的开始散发那种淫靡的奶味，像匹怀孕母马。

“你看，他真是个好婊子，叫得那么卖力，规律得就像屁股里被放进个电动马达。”彼得.帕克愣了一秒才发现这是蜘蛛在说话。他想让蜘蛛闭嘴，但斯塔克先生湿漉漉眼睛看过来时，彼得什么也没有说，把阴茎挺得更深。

“他以为你是我，看我把他教的多好。”蜘蛛兴奋的语气简直控制不住。

“他喊的是我的名字！”彼得忍不住小声反驳，一想到斯塔克先生淫荡的姿态暴露在外人眼下，愤怒几乎让他忘记了蜘蛛是个敌人。

“我让他叫的，他真听话，你快吸他乳头，他马上就能射出来，他喜欢被吸，粗暴一点别控制力气，你真没用，”蜘蛛叹气得就像看见蠢笨学生的老师，“他在装得很爽你没发现吗，菜鸟，他最爽的时候根本叫不出来，然后他的精液会一股股流出来，那时他的屁股能沟通天堂。”

“他更喜欢我。”彼得吸住男人胸前的乳头，斯塔克的精液喷在男孩小腹上，大腿开始抽搐。

“还有耳朵，你注意到他打了耳洞吗，我刚刚舔的时候，他连脚趾都红了还死撑。你说他究竟吃过多少男人的屌，才会那么擅长勾引男人？我觉得至少有二十多个不同尺寸的，他都没嫌弃你小。”

彼得.帕克因为蜘蛛的津津乐道快疯了，“你闭嘴！给我闭嘴！”

斯塔克先生咬住他的样子那么漂亮又淫荡，但彼得脑子里尽是男人抬高下巴，骄傲又自大的样子。为什么呢？被紧致穴道包裹到疼痛，叛徒，明明是那么伟大的超英居然吸男人阴茎那么爽，那么关注自己，用欣赏眼光看自己，也能毫不犹豫在需要的时候随便被占据自己身体的怪物玩弄。

彼得暗恋托尼.斯塔克，但更有一种敬佩和仰慕。他觉得自己被斯塔克光明的表面欺骗，内里一派不堪。

“我爱上了一个婊子。”彼得.帕克彻底被愤怒控制头脑，他没再控制自己的力气，就着插入的姿势把斯塔克转了个身，抬高男人的腿，把几乎对折的托尼抱起钉在自己阴茎上抽插起来。

托尼发出一声短促的尖叫，脚趾都蜷缩起来，痴缠的肠道搅得更紧，彼得几乎要被他这一下弄射。

“爱上…婊子？”托尼的声音很轻，落在彼得耳朵里却像来自深渊的一声叹息。

他知道他知道，蜘蛛一直在骗人，彼得的牙齿咬紧后打颤，斯塔克先生知道是他。男孩终于把精子填满了导师的肚子，托尼的手还环着彼得，他的头疲惫地搭在男孩肩上，沉重到彼得几乎无法呼吸。

 

蜘蛛没有让他们休息，彼得发觉自己的嘴巴不受控制：“真的太精彩了，肆无忌惮与承诺好好保护男孩上床的超英，爱上婊子导师的后辈。托尼，你以后还能信任别人吗？我在他脑子里，他想过的可不比这个干净。”

“你以为的单纯拥抱，互相的理解，那种纯粹的敬慕背后全是肮脏的小心思，他想干你好久了，我不过是那种强烈愿望的化身。”

“你说谎！”彼得.帕克在脑子里疯狂地尖叫，但蜘蛛仍然掌握着他的身体。他第一次产生那么强烈的杀意，永远不想知道此时斯塔克先生的眼睛里会是什么。

杀了蜘蛛！似乎这样就消灭突然暴露的背德情感，仇恨还是痛苦无限放大了他的感知，还有那片空间，蜘蛛侠在那一刻放弃了自己的身体，他沉入自己的意识之海。

虚空之内，以彼得.帕克为中心的蛛网疯狂蔓延，他找到了蜘蛛的记忆。

 

“我很喜欢你的身体，彼得也很喜欢，只要我们存在一天，就会追赶你，但这样也很没趣。所以托尼，请逃吧。逃到很远的地方，别再露面，当个普通人什么都不要管，什么都不要听，这个世界没那么好，不要那么拼命。当然了你也可以杀了我们。”

彼得年轻的脸微笑起来，就像在幻想一个美梦。

“逻辑错误。”托尼的声音发哑又那么冷静，“错误一：你不可能是彼得的所谓化身，我知道。就算他确实有不该有的想法，但他是个好孩子。我一直信任他，可能比任何人相信得都多。”

“错误二：如果你是他的另一面，一个事实是现在的彼得.帕克不可能胜过我，或许未来可以。某种程度你赢了，只能证明你不是他。”

“错误三：你操过我很多次？如果不是我的记忆有问题，就是你的，还有第三种可能，我们都是正确的。”白浊液体顺着大腿滴到地面，斯塔克没有在意，棕色眼睛里熠熠火焰燃烧。蜘蛛的面孔隐在黑暗中，闷热空气像纸片挤住他，蜘蛛变得单薄脆弱、苍白。

“很多太多的矛盾，说实话你把我搞糊涂了。在开始你自称蜘蛛前，其实有说自己是…彼得.帕克。我知道这个想法很疯狂，两人共有一个身体都可以实现，时间穿越似乎也不那么遥不可及。你和我认识的彼得实在差得太远，可我总有个奇怪的直觉，我的直觉没有过错误。”

他看起来还是那么糟糕，但突然温和地说道。

“孩子，未来发生了什么？你看起来吃了很多苦。连哭都不会了。”

 

彼得发现的记忆很多很多。各种混乱的时间线，错综复杂的事件人物，无数受伤和战斗。打个不恰当比喻，蜘蛛生活在时间的缝隙里，他不断失去，疯狂地去挽回某些又再次失去另外的东西。这次他失去了自己的身体。他的记忆不是以时间排序，而是以一个事件作为原点，托尼.斯塔克于2023年的死亡。

蜘蛛的名字是彼得.帕克。

 

蜘蛛，不，现在该叫他彼得.帕克，为了区别就叫他帕克吧。帕克哭了起来，就像当年那个看着托尼死亡无力的十七岁男孩。

“抱歉对不起，抱歉，这次我还是无法拯救你，托尼。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帕克愿意摧毁这份信任，逼迫那个赶着送死的男人受伤逃跑。就算这会毁了他，毁了自己。他想当那个拯救者，却又一次被他拯救。


End file.
